The Unspoken Truth
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: What happens when the hunter becomes the hunted? When a monster hunter learns the truth about what really goes on behind closed doors. When he's taken in by the kind he believes are evil will he stand up for change? AU. Shaggy/Christina story
1. Chapter 1

Monsters.

Monsters are evil and they're a threat I was always told. My parents were so proud when I became a monster hunter. I would help catch and imprison the threats that inhabited our world. I never let one get away. Except for her. I have no idea why or how it happened. I remember her face so clearly. Her eyes were tired and desperate. Her face beaten and covered in scars. She pleaded with me during our encounter. Pleaded with me to let her go. She said she didn't want to fight that she wanted the war to end. I didn't believe her until she saved me. We'd been fighting on a roof. It wasn't the smartest idea. I tripped and stumbled. I remember going over the edge of the roof. I was so sure I was done for but she grabbed my arm and pulled me up. She set me on the roof before jumping off and flying away suspended by wings that I hadn't noticed before. As I looked around trying to see which direction she'd gone in I discovered the mangled jacket tossed aside on the roof.

* * *

That day haunts me still I'm still left questioning what I'd been told. All because of _her._


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy pov.

I wiped the dirt from my face in frustration as I chased after the ghost that was trying to fly away. Monster hunting was not easy especially at times like this. I tracked the ghost up a rocky hill and was instantly reminded of her. The scars, the pleas, everything. A year and three months since I'd let her get away. A year and three months of wondering why. Why didn't I go after her? Why would she save me? Monsters never cared about humanity. Finally, I caught up with the runaway ghost who turned to face me.

"Nice try ghost, " I said as I readied the net.

"Please don't hurt me. I-I don't mean any harm" the purple haired ghost stammered.

"Yeah right"

Before the ghost could say anything else I tossed the net over her head. I picked up the bundle and swung it over my shoulder. It was time to return to headquarters. On my way back to the van I was stopped by a man who seemed angry with me.

"Fool how is what you're doing supposed to help ?"

"I'm just doing my job sir" I replied.

"You have no idea what it's like to be hunted" the man countered.

"I really have to go sir," I said passing the man.

"But you will learn" he muttered.

…

* * *

I opened the door to my house that evening and tossed my raincoat onto the nearby chair. I went upstairs. I didn't feel well at all. I got to my bedroom and opened the door. I collapsed onto my bed intent on sleeping off my illness. It wasn't long before I went to sleep.

…

* * *

I was in the city square. How did I get here?

"Shaggy what took you so long?"

I turned and came face to face with Her. She looked nothing like I remembered though. She was in clean clothes and her hair was pulled into a braid. Her face was still covered in scars but they were less noticeable and she was smiling as if she was happy to see me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to see my boyfriend is that wrong?" She asked coming closer to me.

"Stay back " I warned.

She seemed worried.

"Why?" She asked in a confused tone.

"I want nothing to do with monsters" I replied.

"That's an odd statement coming from a werewolf" she laughed as if I was joking.

It was then that I caught my reflection in a store window. Brown fur, red eyes, and claws. This wasn't me it couldn't be me.

"What happened to me?"

"You upset my uncle remember Shaggy?"

"Your uncle?"

"What happened on your way here Shaggy?" She asked coming close to me again.

"I-I don't know"

….

* * *

I sat up in bed. It was just a dream. I was covered in sweat and shaking a little as I got out of bed. It was dark outside. I looked at my alarm clock. It was five in the morning. Luckily it was my day off but out of habit, I got up anyway. I froze in the hall when I caught sight of my reflection.

"I'm-I'm a werewolf "

I lifted my hand and the monster in the mirror did the same. This couldn't be real I was still dreaming. That had to be it. Then all at once, it hit me. The sounds, the smells. It made me dizzy.

"Please stop" I whispered as I collapsed.

….

* * *

Christina pov.

I watched from the small window. Where was Spectra? Why was she taking so long?

"Christina relax I'm sure she's on her way"

I turned to Thorn who stood in the doorway.

"She left yesterday Thorn its five in the morning"

"You need to calm down Christina. Come join the party"

The party. I'd forgotten about the party. The party was to celebrate another year of helping monster kind. Although most of the humans saw us as threats there were some like Thorn who wanted to help us.

"Fine, I'm coming " I sighed abandoning my post at the window.

Cheers went up from the crowd as I entered the room.

"Well, its about time the boss joined us," Draculaura said coming to stand beside me.

"Yeah, we were getting worried" Sibella agreed.

"Well, I'm here now so let's enjoy ourselves" I laughed as I joined the others at the table.

"Now if only Daddy would get here" Sibella sighed.

"Who says I'm not here?"

"Uncle Dracula you came, " I said standing up to give my uncle a proper hug.

"Christina it's been quite a while "

"Yes, it has" I agreed.

"We're so glad you're here," Sibella said giving uncle Dracula a hug

"Yeah, we missed you " Draculaura agreed.

"I'm proud of you girls, " Uncle Dracula said as he joined us at the table.

The celebration continued. I was pleased with my team and myself. We'd freed, rescued and relocated several of our kind this past year. I wanted this horrible war on monsters to end and with each, we helped we got closer to our goal. I was excited for what this year would bring.

…..

* * *

Later uncle Dracula pulled me aside to discuss something.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I asked.

"I have something important to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I well taught one of those hunters a lesson "

"ARE YOU TRYING TO EXPOSE US?" I yelled furiously.

"Now calm down Christina this is a good thing"

"And how is compromising the security of my organization good?"

"I turned him into one of us"

"That DOES NOT HELP"

"Christina I was trying to help"

"You put my entire organization in danger "

"I'm sorry Christina "

I now had a lot of work to do.

….

* * *

The next day I set to work by calling a team meeting.

"It has come to my attention that we have a problem, " I said as I stood at the head of the table.

"What is it?" Thorn asked.

"That is confidential all you need to know is we have a werewolf to locate"

"How do we know when we've found him?" Draculaura asked.

"You'll know now does everyone remember what to do?"

"Yes, ma'am.

"Good dismissed "

…

* * *

Shaggy pov.

My head was pounding when I woke up. I opened my eyes and turned my head. I found myself in a strange room. I tried to move only to find myself tied down to a table.

"Where's Shaggy?"

"I'm Shaggy" I replied even though I couldn't see who was speaking.

"Lies"

"No, I swear I'm telling the truth"

There was a sharp pain in my side as the voice continued.

"Where is he?"

"I am him"

"Maybe some time in a cell will refresh your memory "

There was another pain in my side as I blacked out again.

….

* * *

When I woke up again I found myself lying in dirt staring at a concrete ceiling as water dripped from somewhere above my head. I was sore all over. I tried to sit up but the pain in my side kept me from doing so. What happened to me? Why were the people that were my friends being rude to me? Why didn't they believe me?

"Psst"

"Who's there?" I asked.

"A friend can you stand?"

"No"

"Come where I can see you" I ordered.

"Fine"

Then I caught a glimpse of who was speaking. A pink vampire dressed in black with a bow slung over her shoulder. Her hair was tied back. She looked at me with concern this had to be a hallucination.

"Go away I don't want your help"

"I'm afraid I have orders you have to come with me if you want to live"

"What's the use I can't move"

"The tranquilizer must not have worn off. Bella come and help me " the vampire said speaking to someone I couldn't see. I closed my eyes from the pain as I was lifted.

…

* * *

Christina pov.

"We found him Christina Draculaura and Sibella are on their way here with him now " Thorn announced coming into my office.

I looked up from my work and met Thorn's gaze.

"Good inform me when they arrive"

"Yes ma'am"

….

* * *

They arrived an hour later. I had him moved to the infirmary so he could recover. He was unconscious when they arrived but when he woke up I needed some questions answered. I sat down beside the bed and waited. I read as I waited only putting my book down when I heard him move.

"Wh-where am I?"

"In a safe place "

He opened his eyes and tried to look at me.

"Don't move" I ordered.

"Do-do I know you?" He asked me.

"I don't know I thought you would've forgotten about me, " I said standing.

"Come where I can see you please"

"As you wish" I replied coming to stand where he could see me.

"You"

"Hello again"

"What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do a thing my uncle did and I assure you I didn't want anything like this to happen "

"I don't trust you "

"You trust the people who beat you and locked you in a cell over me?"

"They're my friends"

"You're friends are killing my kind. They don't see that we're like them and that we have families of our own" I said coldly.

"We don't kill"

"What do you think happens to the monsters you catch? I've seen far too many come here hurt and sick even children"

"Who are you?"

"I will not answer your questions until I believe I can trust you "

"Why would you trust me?" He asked.

"Because like it or not you're one of us now and you must adjust to life as such"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"It is my job to help monster kind in the hope that one day we'll be equals"

"Tough. That won't ever happen "

"I believe it will" I replied.

"I'm hungry "

"I'll have some food brought down you need to rest"

…

* * *

Shaggy pov.

I heard her walk away. She was cold to me but otherwise kind. I had to be dreaming. There was no way what she'd said was true. The people I worked with never hurt monsters or so I thought. Why would they lie to me? I never wanted to hurt anyone human or not. A few long minutes went by before I heard someone come back in.

"I brought your meal," someone said.

"Thorn is that you?"

"Hello Shaggy "

"Did they kidnap you too?"

"They didn't kidnap me or you "

"But you're a monster hunter "

"Was one until I learned the truth "

"What truth?"

"That what we've always been taught is a lie"

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't want to speak about it now do you need help eating this?"

"What is it?"

"Just broth"

"How do you know?"

"I made it"

"Thank you, Thorn I don't need help"

"Well here you go then," Thorn said passing me the bowl.

"Thank you again"

"I'll be back in a few minutes "

"Okay"


	3. Chapter 3

Christina pov.

After leaving the infirmary I returned to my office. I still had work to do. I sat at my desk and sorted through the piles of paperwork. So many papers to look over and sign. An hour must have gone by before someone knocked on my office door again.

"Come in," I said looking up from my work.

Sibella came in with a letter.

"I know you have a lot of work to do but you need to see this Christina " Sibella said as she handed me the letter.

"Thank you, Bella "

…..

* * *

To whom it may concern.

My family is in danger while I know this may not be news exactly I've searched for a safe place to send my daughter. A family friend told us about your work and that you protect children. I will arrive with my daughter a week from now. It is my hope that you can help us.

…..

* * *

"I don't know if it's legit," Sibella said bringing my attention back to her.

"Oh it's real I recognize the handwriting. Inform Lucy and Miss Grimwood we have a new student coming "

"Okay are you coming out for dinner or should we bring it here?"

"I'll be there for dinner Bella"

"Okay, should I close the door behind me?"

"You can leave it open"

"Okay"

…

* * *

Christina pov a week later.

"I assure you Winnie will be in good hands "

"Thank you, Christina "

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here as well?"

"I must return home and try to help there"

"I understand shall I see you out?"

"No need. May I send Winnie in after me?"

"Of course good luck," I said as the werewolf left.

A young werewolf came in shortly after. This must've been Winnie.

"Hello Winnie" I greeted as she took the seat across from me.

"Hello," she mumbled.

"I'm Christina "

"My Papa said you'd help me "

"I will"

"How?"

"Come with me I'll show you " I replied standing.

I took Winnie's hand and led her out of the office into the hall. Along the way, we passed many people both monster and human. I noticed that Winnie would avoid looking at the humans we passed most likely from a trauma of some kind. I led Winnie to the children's area. All the younger children ran and played while the older ones read or talked with their friends. Everyone turned their attention to me when I came in.

"Hello Christina "

"Hello everyone this is Winnie can you say hello to her?"

"Hi, Winnie," they said all at once.

"Hi"

"Are you all being good for Lucy and Miss Grimwood?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good now I'd like one of you to show Winnie around"

"I'll do it Christina," Tannis said stepping forward.

"Thank you Tannis "

I turned to Winnie before I left.

"If you ever need anything just ask me okay Winnie?"

"Okay "

….

* * *

Shaggy pov.

I'd spent a week in this room. Thorn would bring me meals but we hardly ever spoke. I was slowly regaining my ability to move. What had they done to me? My legs felt numb still. I stared at the white ceiling in thought when I heard the door open. I turned my head and saw Her walk in. She sat on the chair across from me without a word.

"When can I leave here?" I asked pushing myself to sit up.

"You can leave this room when you're better" she replied.

"No, I want to leave this place "

"That's not possible," she said looking at me with a face of stone.

"So you're keeping me, prisoner?" I challenged.

"You're a werewolf sending you into the outside world would put you and this organization in danger "

"You don't care about humans " I replied.

"If I didn't care you'd be dead right now "

"When do I get to know your name?" I asked.

"When I can trust you "

"You'll never trust me "

"You don't know that "

"I don't believe you "

"About what?"

"What you said last week we don't kill"

"Where do you think I got these scars? Why do you think there's an infirmary?"

I didn't have an answer.

"I'm still numb"

"They tranquilized you it's still wearing off" she stated.

"Why did you come here?"

"To check on your progress"

"Will the numbness wear off soon?"

"It should within the next hour I'll be back then"

Then she left. I didn't like this place. It was so full of monsters and I had no way to communicate with the outside world. I didn't even know where I was. Was my family worried? Were they looking for me? My thoughts kept going back to the cell I'd been in. It was cold and musty smelling. This room screamed hospital. The walls were white and bare save for a few charts. There were curtains separating each bed. I was hooked to a monitor and had an IV line in my arm. Nurses came in from time to time but they didn't speak to me. I was growing bored in this room.

I laid back down and went to sleep.

…

* * *

This time I was in a strange metal room. It hurt.

"Where's Shaggy?" Someone asked this time I saw who it was.

"Fred it's me "

"Lies" Fred replied hitting me in the head.

"No I'm telling the truth I swear"

"Listen here beast I won't ask again what did you do with Shaggy?"

"I am Shaggy"

"You're a liar. Send him back to his cell "

…..

* * *

I sat up and looked around. I heaved a sigh of relief. I then realized I could move my legs again. I heard the door open and turned towards it to find Her standing in the doorway.

"I assume you can stand again?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Then came with me"

I stood up and followed her out the door. I looked around with curiosity. There were people and monsters all around us but they didn't notice us or didn't seem to at least. She led me to a room which I assume was her office and shut the door.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Well first I want to know where Spectra is"

"I have no idea who you're talking about " I replied calmly.

"Her" she replied pushed a picture across the desk.

I recognized the picture as the ghost I'd caught last week. I looked from the picture to the girl sitting across from me. I studied her. She sat up stiff. She gave off a cold vibe as she watched me waiting for an answer. She was the complete opposite of the version from my dream. It was clear she meant business.

"I caught her last week" that was the only information she was getting from me.

"That was all I needed to know "

"So now what?"

"Come with me" she ordered leading me from the office down another hall.

She stopped at a door and opened it. I looked inside.

A bed was pushed against the wall. A nightstand was next to it. There was something folded on the bed.

"This is your room. There are fresh clothes on the bed. Dinner is in an hour I'll have Thorn bring you to the dining hall "

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"It's my job to protect and care for monster kind you included " she replied plainly.

"I'm not like you "

"Tell that to your reflection. No matter what you think your friends are your enemies now. They won't stop until there are no monsters left"

With those words, she left.

….

* * *

Christina pov.

He didn't want to believe me. I could understand why Thorn during one of our talks would tell me about what the outside world believed. There was only one man to blame. The same man that killed my parents years ago. He'd accomplished his goal to make all of humanity hate us but I'd accomplish my goal of proving him wrong. It was a long road but I was starting to see results. I returned to my office where Danny and Molly were now waiting.

"So she's in the prison?"Molly asked.

"Yes I want you two in and out of there be careful "

"Yes ma'am"

"I'll have dinner waiting when you get back now go"

…

* * *

After Danny and Molly left I started to clean my office. I organized all the papers and file folders on my desk into a neat stack? After my desk was clean I returned to the children's area where Lucy was rounding up the children to go to dinner. When Lucy noticed me she stood up straight and waited for me to speak.

"Hello Lucy "

"Hello, Christina is there something I can do for you?"

"Well you can relax first and then you can tell me how Winnie's doing, " I said calmly

"Winnie made a friend, " Lucy told me with a smile.

"Tannis?"

"Yes good guess" my friend laughed.

"I'm glad. Now I'll watch the kids and you get cleared up"

"If you say so Christina "

…

* * *

When Lucy came back ten minutes later she looked better. Lucy was a human that had been my friend for years. Her blonde hair hung freely around her shoulders and she seemed more relaxed having changed from her long sleeve shirt and dark jeans to a blue dress.

"Were you all good for Christina?" She asked the children.

"Yes miss Lucy "

"Good now let's go it's dinner time "

…..

* * *

Shaggy pov.

I sat on the bed waiting. I'd changed my clothes and was waiting for Thorn to come get me from this room. When the door opened again there was Thorn with a bored look on her face.

"It's time for dinner" she informed me as I stood up.

"Well then let's go" I replied following her from my small room.

…..

* * *

When we entered the dining hall I stopped. This room was huge. There were long tables from wall to wall. Everyone seemed to have a specific place to sit. Humans and monsters sat and talked with each other. How could they do such a thing? Why would they? Thorn led me through the rows of tables. Occasionally someone would greet her as we passed by but no one seemed to notice me. Thorn stopped at a table in the center of the room. The two vampires that had 'rescued' me were there along with a blonde girl. Thorn sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I did so quietly.

Then a door opened across from us and She walked in. She held a tray in her hands which she passed to a werewolf with pink hair. After whispering something to the werewolf she sat down beside the pink vampire. The room fell silent with all eyes turned to her.

"Well what are you waiting for dig in," she said in an unusually happy voice.

I watched as food was brought from table to table allowing everyone to get what they wanted. Some food choices looked like bizarre lab experiments while others looked normal. When the food was brought to our table I took a sandwich and munched on it quietly. I studied Her again. She took a salad bowl from the tray and thanked the people serving us before telling them to sit down and eat. I had a feeling this was going to be a long dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Christina pov.

I observed the people around me many of whom I had come to know on a personal level. Like me, they were all affected by the same person. In my time running this organization I'd relocated many monsters to other countries and sometimes other worlds. As I looked around I caught Him watching me. I pretended not to notice and instead turned my attention back to my meal. He just didn't understand. Oh to even consider what he was taught made me want to shudder with disgust. How could anyone treat someone the way most humans treated us?

I hoped he'd learn that we aren't his enemies. Not all monsters share the same opinion as I did about humans but I hoped for the best of this situation. I looked at the clock wondering where Danny and Molly were. As dinner ended I got my answer when Danny came through the door. He was dirty but unharmed. As everyone left I made my way to Danny and led him to my office for a report.

"Did you find her?" I asked after closing the door.

"Yes but she's in rough shape I took her to the infirmary"

"And what about Molly ?"

"She suffered some minor burns from the ropes they used on Spectra but she's fine"

"Did anyone see you?"

"No ma'am we got in and out invisibly"

"Good, you're dismissed, Danny. Dinner will be waiting in your room"

"Thank you, Christina"

* * *

Shaggy Pov.

I was escorted back to my room by Thorn after dinner. I sat down on my bed unsure of what to do with myself. I had no means of entertaining myself. Finally bored I laid down to go to sleep. However just as I was about to fall asleep my door was opened with such force it could've fallen off the hinges. I turned to see Her standing in the doorway with a face of anger. I'd never seen her so angry before. She strode into my room and grabbed my arm pulling me upright.

"You're coming with me" she hissed before dragging me back to the infirmary.

She opened the door and pulled me inside. What I saw surprised me. The ghost I'd caught the week before laid on a bed beaten and bruised.

"Wha-what happened to her?" I asked.

"You tell me this is how my team found her. Beaten at the hands of your so-called friends" She replied.

"I didn't want this to happen"

"How does it feel to see the truth?"

With those words, she pulled me back to my room and slammed the door.

* * *

Christina Pov.

I was angry. Spectra was hurt. I was upset at the outcome of her mission just to deliver a message to someone. I knew it wasn't her fault. Besides I wasn't angry with her. I was angry with Him. I walked quickly to my room and shut the door. I almost collapsed in my coffin I didn't realize how long it had been since I'd slept. I don't need sleep but without it, my life becomes one really long ongoing day . I changed into my nightclothes and settled down into my coffin . I closed the lid and fell asleep soon afterwards .

* * *

"Christina"

I found myself in the forest. How did I get here?

"Christina is something wrong?"

I turned and saw Him. He was dressed in clean clothes and seemed happy to see me why?

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?" He asked in a joking manner.

"I don't have time for a boyfriend"

"Then why are you here Christina?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"How did you learn my name?"

"You told me yourself remember?"

* * *

I sat up so fast I hit my head . I pushed the lid open with a groan and checked to see what time it was. Six in the morning . Time to get up for me and everyone else . Slowly I stood up and looked around my small room . A desk was across from me . My wardrobe to my right . Two bookshelves on the farthest wall and my trunk at the end of my coffin . I opened my wardrobe and selected the most sensible outfit I could find . A long sleeved red top, black jeans , black lace-up boots and my usual leather jacket . After getting ready for the day I sent out the wake up call and proceeded to the conference room .

* * *

Shaggy pov.

I was jolted awake by a beeping sound from somewhere overhead. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. There were some new clothes hanging on the closet door. A dark blue shirt and black jeans. There was a pair of black boots beside it. I realized I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. I got ready for the day but I wasn't sure what to do afterward. After a few minutes, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and in walked Thorn.

"You've been requested to come to our meeting" she informed me.

"What meeting?"

"Just come with me "

* * *

I followed Thorn into what must've been a conference room. There was a group of people already at the table. They all looked at me briefly before returning to their conversations. She sat at the head of the table she motioned for us to sit down. After we did so she stood up.

"Okay everyone status reports, please "

"Spectra is expected to make a full recovery "

"Good"

"Raven says they're in need of another shipment of school supplies "

"You can handle that right Thorn?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Winnie is adjusting"

"That's good news"

"I believe that's all"

"Good now does everyone know their assignments?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Wonderful now would someone take our guest on a tour?" She said gesturing to me.

Silence .

"Fine then I'll do it myself dismissed "

As everyone left I sat frozen in place. She walked over and stood there waiting for me to stand. I did so quietly and followed her out the door. She led me through several hallways stopping everyone in a while to point out things or to speak with someone. After some time we walked into a large room where children of different ages were gathered. They seemed to be having school. They all stood up when they saw us.

"Hello, " they all said in unison.

"Hello everyone I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for Phantasma"

A blue ghost floated up to us. She looked transparent and seemed to be ten or twelve.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see Spectra?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well then let's go," she said before leading us out of the classroom.

* * *

We came to the infirmary a few minutes later and She opened the door leading the ghost inside. When I tried to follow She gave me a disapproving look so I stayed in the hall.

* * *

Christina pov

Spectra was lying on the bed awake. She turned to look at Phantasma and me when we entered the room. Upon seeing her younger sister she smiled and sat up to greet her. Phantasma seemed reluctant to approach the bed until I pushed her forwards.

"Go on its alright," I said when she looked at me.

"I missed you Spectra," Phantasma said slowly.

"I missed you too" Spectra replied reaching up to hug her sister.

"How long do you have to stay in here?"

"A few days right Christina?"

"That's right" I agreed.

"Can I come see her every day?" Phantasma asked me.

"Of course "

"You better go its breakfast time," Spectra said looking at the clock.

"Are you ready to go Phanty?"

"Yes, Christina . Bye Spectra "

* * *

Shaggy pov.

I was starting to get bored just standing there. Finally, the door opened and they walked out.

"Phantasma you better hurry Miss Grimwood is leaving, " She said.

"Yes ma'am" the ghost replied before flying off.

"That was Spectra's little sister, " She said as we continued walking.

"So now what?" I asked.

"We'll have breakfast then you'll find something productive to do "

"And how do you know I won't escape?" I challenged.

"Because deep down in your tiny shriveled heart you know I'm right. That if you go outside you're as good as dead"

As much as I hated to admit it she was right.

* * *

Christina pov.

The smell of coffee was a welcome one when I pushed open the door to the dining hall. I took in the sight before me. Children were talking and laughing as the adults served pancakes and bacon. The adults that weren't serving food were talking quietly. I took my place at the center table as the room felt silent.

"Go ahead and eat everyone, " I said when they looked at me expecting something.

The chatter resumed again as everyone went back to eating. My meal was different from others. I had pancakes and a veggie omelet. I looked from my food and caught him watching me. I couldn't stop myself from wondering what he was thinking. This was one of the things that I may never know.

* * *

Shaggy pov.

I was quickly learning that She was the boss around here. It reminded me about home. When Fred would step into a room everyone would put on a serious face and await orders. When She stepped into a room everyone stood up presumably out of respect but they weren't stiff and solemn looking. Instead they just waited quietly for her to speak . They met her gaze whereas people would avoid Fred's intense disapproving gaze. The most confusing thing to me was how she treated them . She ate with them. She talked with them . She played with the kids . She didn't stand above them she stood with them .

After breakfast everyone filed out the door quietly to go to their jobs or school . She was the last to leave. She left me alone in the empty dining hall . I stood up and walked out . The halls were empty now . Where had everyone gone to? I decided to explore I walked down the hall and turned right . I took in the room I'd found . A large gym with plenty of equipment . It was empty . Not really wanting to stay in that room I continued on. I made several turns before ending up in a busy room. People were rushing about with papers and clipboards .

Thorn was in one area of the room stacking boxes onto a cart. She looked up and saw me. She waved me down.

"What are you doing?" I asked once I reached her.

"Packing school supplies what are you doing?"

"I was told to find something productive to do" I replied.

"Well then tape these boxes shut for me " Thorn ordered gesturing to the stack of boxes beside her.

"Okay then"


	5. Chapter 5

Christina pov

Instead of going to my office after breakfast I followed the kids back to the classroom.

"Would you read to us, Christina?" Miss Grimwood asked me.

"Yes please read to us!" Tannis squealed with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well of course" I replied as Lucy brought me my old fairytale book.

"Tell us about the tiny girl again " Tannis pleaded.

"Okay "

I missed times like this. Just being able to read to the kids reminds me there's hope. Hope is comforting to think about but it doesn't protect my kind. As I was reading I had the feeling that someone was watching me but I continued with the story anyway. I finished it and handed my book back to Lucy. I left the book with Lucy who would read it to the kids every night. I turned and left. Before I went to my office I decided I had time to hit the gym.

As I walked down the hall I heard footsteps behind me. On instinct, I turned ready to defend myself and found Him waiting with an irritating smirk on his face. I was still angry with him. How could I not be? Because of him, Spectra had ended up hurt in the infirmary. Yes it was partly my fault and I felt guilty about even sending her out there but our allies needed to be updated. I was just so frustrated seeing Him standing there. I turned and continued walking but he fell into step beside me.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"I live in a country that wants to end my kind figure the rest out"

"Why don't you run away?"

"Runaway and abandon my kind? I refuse to lie down like a dead dog and watch my friends, my family be killed " I snapped.

He seemed a bit surprised by my actions but continued his line of questioning anyway.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The gym why do you care?" I asked as we entered the large gym area.

"Just asking "

Oh, I saw what he was doing. I'd seen this game one too many times he was trying to get information out of me. Most likely my name but I wasn't sure what to expect from a former monster hunter. Of course, he wasn't stupid. He'd probably already figured out that I was in charge. What did he think he was going to accomplish? Did he think that if he got sensitive information from me that he could go running back to his team of monster hunters? That they'd accept him and pat him on the back? He's got a lot to learn. I'd seen how their foul twisted minds think. It wasn't pretty by any means.

I'm sure they think they're doing the world a favor but in reality, they're pawns in a sick game that won't end until every last monster is dead.

….

* * *

Shaggy pov.

After I'd finished helping Thorn I'd decided to explore. This place was huge. I'd heard the sound of voices and followed them back to the classroom area. I pushed open the door just enough to see inside. She was reading fairy tales to the kids. I didn't think she was that type of person. She came off as a cold and distant person. It made me wonder what exactly she'd gone through. I decided to try and pry some information out of her. As we walked to the gym I started to realize that I wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"Are you just going to follow me all day?" She asked.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do" I replied as she walked to a nearby punching bag.

"Well then find something to do," she said before beating the punching bag like her life depended on it.

"You know that'd be a lot more fun with a partner " I suggested.

She stopped assaulting the punching bag and looked at me with a bored oppression.

"You?" She asked.

"Well it seems I'm the only other one here"

"You're not going to fall off a roof again are you?" She asked as we got into fighting positions.

So she did have a sense of humor.

"Is there an invisible drop I don't know about?" I retorted.

"There might be" She replied as she swung at me.

I dodged her easily and went to strike only for her to jump back at lightning speed. We stayed like that before I finally managed to grab her by the arm and swing her onto her back before pinning her down.

"I win" I declared while helping her up.

"I suppose you did," she said with a small smile.

I'd actually never seen her smile. It was a pleasant sight. Something told me she used to smile a lot.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got work to do, " She said before walking past me and leaving.

"Is that all you ever do?" I asked following her.

"Well you don't protect monsters by being lazy "

"You need to loosen up"

"Why so I'll let my guard down so you can expose us?" She asked spinning to face me.

"No, you just need to loosen up" I replied.

"Nice try," she said before going into her office.

She obviously had trust issues. Not that I could blame her. As I walked back to my room I thought about how little I knew about her. I didn't even know her name. She was a complete mystery to me. I found that I wanted to unravel this mystery piece by piece. This place confused me. It went against everything I'd been told and yet I was intrigued by it. Even the monsters that lived here were nice to me. They were all a little distant but that was expected. I was a monster hunter or I guess ex-monster hunter. It was weird but sometimes I forget that I was a werewolf until I saw my reflection.

I opened the door to my room. I found a book on my bed with a note attached to it.

…..

* * *

Shaggy I know you're bored so here's a book to keep you occupied

-Thorn

…..

* * *

A book on werewolves. Thorn and her humor. Nonetheless, I sat down and begun to read it anyway. This book was factual leading me to wonder where she'd gotten it from. As I was reading I came across an interesting passage. It said something about werewolves having fated matches. Interesting but I wasn't sure how accurate it was so I shrugged it off. I finished the book in an hour. I placed the book on the nightstand. I yawned and laid down.

…

"Shaggy where are you?" A voice called.

I turned trying to locate the voice. I began to walk through the empty halls with the only sound being my own footsteps. As I turned the corner I found her waiting. She looked different. She was wearing a red dress with her leather jacket. The scars on her face were almost nonexistent and she was smiling. She stood up and walked over to me.

"What took you so long?" She asked before kissing my cheek.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, Shaggy don't tell me you forget about our date" she laughed.

"Date?"

"Yes silly our date"

"But don't you have work to do?"

"It's Saturday Shaggy"

"And?"

"We don't have work on Saturday remember?"

"We?"

"Are you alright Shaggy?" She asked feeling my forehead with concern.

"I don't know "


	6. Chapter 6

Christina pov.

I had no idea where I was.

"Christina" someone called out.

I began to walk through the strange forest hoping to find my way out.

"Christina" they called again closer than before.

I jumped in surprise as someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned ready to strike but the person caught my wrist. They lowered my wrist but didn't let go. They head to meet their gaze with the adrenaline still pumping it took me a minute to realize it was Him. Something was off. He looked happy to see me.

"Found you," he said releasing my wrist.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly unsure of what was happening.

"We were playing hide and seek Christina remember?" He asked.

"Why would we be doing that? I have work to do besides it's dangerous out here "

"Did you hurt yourself, Christina?" He asked stepping closer to me.

"No, and how do you know my name?"

He didn't respond he just came closer and closer.

"I asked you a question I want an answer," I said backing up slowly.

"What happened Christina?"

….

* * *

I jolted awake. Even though I didn't need sleep on rare occasions I would doze off. I looked around to make sure I was still in my office. The file cabinets with the family pictures above them were a comforting sight to see. I looked back at the papers I'd been working on to find that only one remained. A transfer paper that needed my signature. I signed it and pushed it away still in a daze. Clearly, I was letting Him get to me. I stepped out of my office to see Draculaura coming down the hall.

"Christina did you sign the transfer order the family is ready to go "

"Well, of course, I did here," I said handing her the paper in question.

"Are you okay Christina?"

"Yes I'm fine "

"Did you have lunch yet"

"No" I sighed embarrassed.

"Here," Draculaura said producing an apple from her pocket.

"Thank you, Laura "

"It's been so long since you called me that"

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes"

I hadn't realized that. I suppose I focused more on my work than I thought. I walked down the hall quietly. Everyone was doing their jobs and since I'd finally signed all those papers I took a much-needed break. I decided to go back to the gym. While I was on my way there I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see who it was. Him again.

"Funny I thought you had work to do," he said.

"I finished it" I replied simply I really wasn't in the mood to talk with him.

"So you decided to take a break?"

"Is that a crime?"

"Technically yes you are by law illegal" he replied making me want to punch him in the face.

"Well technically so are you" I retorted making sure to emphasize the word technically so he'd get it.

"Well I suppose you're right about that"

Wait a minute did he just say I was right? This had to be more mind games.

"I see what you're doing " I replied.

Why was it taking so long to get to the gym? The faster I got there the better.

"And what am I doing exactly?" He asked me as we finally entered the gym.

"You're trying to get information from me"

…..

* * *

Shaggy pov.

After waking up from that strange dream I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I wasn't expecting to see Her. I decided to try again but she wasn't falling for that. She really had trust issues. Yes I know it was most likely my background but it was painfully obvious she had problems. She was always cold and distant to most people. I was curious about her.

"You have trust problems, " I told her.

"You're an ex-monster hunter " she retorted.

"True but I'm stuck here"

"And?"

"I'm curious "

"About what "

"This place how it works and you "

"You know why I do this?"

"Because it's your job?"

"No, because the man who runs everything outside killed my parents "

"He what?"

"Killed my parents, " she said as she kicked me back.

"But he has a no-kill rule "

"You saw what they did to Spectra "

She had a point there.

"Okay okay, I get it," I said not wanting to make her angry again.

We continued our fight. She threw me over her shoulder winning.

"I win," she said helping me up.

"Good job " I replied.

….

* * *

Later that night at dinner it was noisy as everyone talked. I watched her again drawing mental comparisons between her and Fred again. The two vampires were absent meaning I was closer to her than usual. She was quiet and disciplined. She sat straight studying everything with interest. I tried my best to study her face without being caught. She had a jagged scar under her right eye. Smaller cuts danced across her cheeks and jaw.

"You're staring " she muttered without looking at me.

"How did you?"

"I'm always aware of who's around me" she replied.

"How did you get those scars anyway?" I asked curious to know where they came from.

"I might tell you after dinner " she replied as the dessert was brought around.

I hoped she would.


	7. Chapter 7

Christina pov.

Once everyone had left the dining hall I turned towards him. He looked at me expectedly waiting for me to speak. I found it was hard to begin but I swallowed my fear and started anyway.

"Before Van Hellscream convinced the whole country he was right there was a school that I went to with Draculaura. It was called Monster High and it strived to unite us all. One day however during my last year there van Hellscream arrived with weapons and his first team of brainwashed minions. They broke down the door and began attacking us. I rushed to help the situation but then I saw van Hellscream he was standing over Draculaura with some sort of weapon and I jumped to defend her. He-he didn't care who he hurt. He threw me to the ground and began to attack me instead. I don't remember how we got out of there but we did"

"Then what?"

"We decided to do something when everyone became hostile towards us and well you can figure the rest out"

I can't believe I shared that much with him but maybe he'd understand now. I stood up and turned to leave. I nearly jumped in surprise however when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright, " I said before leaving.

I went to my room since there was no work to do. I tried desperately to erase those painful memories from my head. I had a burning hatred of van Hellscream. He was nothing but an ignorant coward of a man. He killed my parents for fun. He convinced an entire country that we're the bad guys. He wanted every last one of us to drop dead in our tracks. Oh, I wanted to prove him wrong. I wanted to very badly. He just didn't understand what he was doing. Maybe he did and he didn't care. That thought alone made me sick. Van Hellscream was nothing but a sick twisted jerk.

I went about preparing for bed and climbed into my coffin with a sigh. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

…..

* * *

Shaggy pov.

I was truly shaken by what she'd said. Van Hellscream did that to her? The same guy that said no killing but then there was always something off about him. I stood up and went back to my room where I found Thorn had left me another book to read. I pushed it aside not wanting to read at the moment. I changed into the night clothes that were laid out on my bed and went to sleep.

…

* * *

The next day I woke up to that same annoying beeping sound. Where was that coming from anyway? I looked up and found new clothes waiting for me. A grey top, blue jeans and converse shoes. I changed quickly and opened the door to see people walking in all different directions. I wasn't sure where to go.

"Morning Shaggy " Thorn greeted.

"Morning where's everyone headed?"

"Most the dining hall others are headed to work "

"Is there ever a day off around here?"

"Only if the boss says so"

"Someone mention me?" She said arriving.

"Oh, I was just explaining how things work " Thorn replied.

"I see well come on it's breakfast time," she said motioning for us to follow her.

She led us into the dining hall which was already full of people. When they noticed her they all fell silent and waited for her to speak.

"Go on and eat don't mind me, " she told the crowd with a wave.

"Why do they always do that?" I asked as we sat down.

"They do it out of respect" Thorn replied.

"It tends to get annoying," she said as the food was brought to our table.

Did she just say that?

"I wouldn't find it annoying " I replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"Well we'll see about that"

…..

* * *

Christina pov.

After breakfast, I went to my office so I could get to work. I was busy writing a letter to Raven when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called not looking up from my work.

"I thought you'd be in here"

I looked up and found him standing in the doorway.

"What do you want I'm busy"

"To talk"

"About?"

"Stuff"

"Like what?"

"When was the last time you were outside?"

"A year and three months ago."

"Why were you even out there?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious "

"You're trying to get information from me"

"Why do you always suspect the worst?"

"I live in a country that does the worst things to my kind "

"Why do you think you'll achieve your goal?"

"My father died trying to accomplish equality I'll gladly do the same "

"What do you think will happen once you accomplish your goal?"

"A long road to recovery"

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I've seen the worst and survived to help others"

"Don't you take a break?"

"I did yesterday "

"Besides that"

"Not often "

"Why don't we go to the gym?"

"And why would I do that?"

"You'll be able to concentrate better "

"Fine I suppose"

…

* * *

The gym smelt like sweat and tears. It always smelt that way. We took our position on the mat. He smirked as if he fully expected to win.

"Ready to lose?" He asked me.

"Look in the mirror and say that"

He charged me I dodged him easily. I landed a kick that sent him off balance but he countered my attack and went to strike. I swung a punch effectively knocking him back but not down. He tried to get me where he could swing me onto my back but I flipped flying over him and attacking from behind. I knocked him to his knees.

"How'd you do that?"

"I've had years of training "

"You don't suppose you could teach me, do you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm stuck here. I was nearly killed by my friends. According to you they'll try to kill me again if I left and I'm bored"

"Fine we'll meet here every day at noon," I said turning to leave.

"When do I get to know your name?" He asked.

"When I think I can trust you "

"You wouldn't have told me where you got those scars if you didn't trust me "

"Christina "

"What?"

"My name is Christina "


	8. Chapter 8

Shaggy pov.

I couldn't believe it I'd gotten her name. I knew her name. I wasn't sure what to do with myself then I realized how tired I was. My thoughts were running a race through my head when I got back to my room. Thinking about what van Hellscream had done. Questioning everything I was ever taught. I didn't know what to believe anymore. It will probably never cease to amaze me how different these people thought, looked and acted. Fred always told us that to die because of a monster was a cowards death but Christina said she'd gladly give her life to help her kind. She was protective of them. She seemed to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

I'd never heard her complain or bark orders like an army general. She seemed to value what the others thought. I'd hardly met anyone like her before. I had a lot of questions burning in my mind. I sat down on my bed and looked at the book Thorn had left me. I decided now was a good time to read it. The book was another one on werewolves no surprise there. Thorn's excuse for owning these before was so she knew who she was up against but part of me wondered if that was ever her real reason. Thorn was always an oddball. Fred would always question her at every opportunity. Why she dressed the way she did on her off days. Why she owned all these books.

I didn't see the problem. Fred was just highly suspicious of everything. Which I suppose was why he was Van Hellscreams favorite. It was disgusting really. The ranking system they used. I was an excellent hunter but held at a low rank because Fred didn't like me. Here, however, there was no such thing. They all worked in sync like a great machine. Maybe just maybe I'd like it here after all. I started to get sleepy while I was reading so I put the book down and closed my eyes.

…..

* * *

It was cold and dark I couldn't see where I was but I heard a voice.

"Okay mutt tell us what you know and we might let you live"

It was Fred's voice.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about " I replied nervously.

There was a stinging pain as Fred slapped me.

"Tell me what you know or your girlfriend gets it" he barked angrily.

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

The lights came on and I could see Christina. She was beaten and tied down to a table with a blindfold over her eyes.

"Your little girlfriend there isn't awake yet I highly doubt she'll like the wake-up call we've got planned"

"Don't hurt her " I begged.

"Tell us what you know then"

"I don't know anything "

"Liar"

….

* * *

I woke up when I hit the floor. Why did these dreams keep happening? I looked to my right and saw the book Thorn had left me. Hastily I grabbed it and began looking through it again until I found what I was looking for. Fated matches. I scanned the page until I found the answer. Dreams it talked about dreams. Having the dreams before you meet. Denial when you realize it. It was weird how detailed this was. However, I dropped the book when I realized what this meant. Christina was my match! Why? How? She'd never accept it I knew that already. Besides I'd only known her for a few weeks there was no way I loved her. As I stood up I began to wonder how she'd take it if she knew.

"I won't tell her or anyone else"

….

* * *

Christina pov.

I was in a garden. The sun was shining down and it looked like it did before this mess started. The garden itself was filled with roses of all different colors. There were red roses, white roses, purple and my favorite pink roses. I looked around this place in awe. I realized I didn't care how I'd gotten here I didn't want to leave this place.

"Christina"

I turned and there he was right behind me. He came closer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I came to see you like I promised" he replied coming even closer and taking my hand.

"I don't remember," I said slowly a little nervous at how close we were now.

"Well then let me remind you," he said in a teasing voice as he leaned closer.

…

* * *

I apparently dozed off again. This was really starting to get annoying. Luckily the only thing I had left to do was visit the kids. So standing up I left my office. I was happy to have a nice distraction. I walked through the halls trying to figure out why I kept dozing off. I groaned in frustration and decided to read later to find the answer.

"Christina you'll want to see this " Danny exclaimed appearing in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Spectra hurry"

"What's going on? Is she alright?" I asked breaking into a sprint as Danny flew ahead of me.

"Just hurry" Danny replied as the infirmary came into view.

I wasted no time throwing the door open to see Spectra sitting up a hundred percent better.

"Surprise " Danny cried with a lopsided grin.

I proceeded to slap the back of his head lightly but still enough to sting.

"Ow, what the heck was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"That is for giving me a panic attack " I replied before giving Spectra a hug.

"It was her idea"

"Is this true?" I asked Spectra.

"Unfortunately yes it is" she laughed.

"Why?"

"We were just having a little fun Christina "

"By giving me a panic attack?"

"Sorry" Danny laughed.

"Yeah, sure you are. Danny, don't you have somewhere important to be?" I asked.

"Oh, Molly's going to kill me!" Danny cried flying out of the room while Spectra and I laughed.

"Good luck Danny"


	9. Chapter 9

(Fred)

"Where's Shaggy?" I demanded.

"We-we don't know" the mummy replied while the others shook their heads.

"Liars"

I was determined to find Shaggy no matter what.

...

* * *

(Christina)

I still hadn't managed to shake the memory of that rose garden from my mind. What was happening to me? I couldn't seem to think straight not to mention I kept dozing off at odd times even though I didn't need sleep. I had a job to do and I couldn't quit now. I had this feeling that something was going to happen. I just didn't know what it was. Nevertheless, I wanted to be ready.

...

* * *

(Scooby)

Shaggy was missing and I was tired of waiting. He was my friend and I needed to find him. He was the only one who knew I could talk. He kept my secret and because of that, I trusted him and only him. If anyone found out they'd ship me off for experiments or lock me up. I don't understand these people they're scared of different. I was tired of it so when no one was looking I slipped outside to begin tracking Shaggy's scent. I wonder where he could've gone or worse been taken to. I hoped he was alright.

His scent led me to a dark, dense forest where the trees grew so tall they covered the sun. There was a mild wind blowing and animals running through trees. As unsettling as this was, however, I kept pressing on. If I didn't find Shaggy I'd be placed with a new hunter and that thought was more terrifying than the monsters we caught. I felt like an idiot for not being there when Shaggy needed me the most. I'd been away visiting my family and when I got back there was no one at the house. I'd went to headquarters but he wasn't there and since I was nothing but "A stupid dog" no one told me anything.

The scent got stronger as I continued so I was going in the right direction. I hoped Shaggy was okay.

...

* * *

(Christina)

"And they all lived happily ever after" I finished closing the fairytale book.

"Read one more" Tannis begged.

"I have to get back to work Tannis"

"Okay," Tannis said looking down.

"I promise I'll be back later"

"You will?"

"Count on it"

After reading to the kids I went to the gym where He was waiting.

"What took so long?" he asked as I tied my hair back.

"I was reading to the kids" I replied plainly.

"Do you read to them every day?"

"Yes twice a day"

"Why?"

"They're stuck here and they can't go outside"

"That makes sense"

"Are we going to talk or train?" I asked finally.

"Well we could do both"

"Okay"

"Where'd you learn to do this?" He asked me as I dodged a punch.

"You learn a lot when your life is on the line" I replied sending a kick his way.

He must've learned however because he grabbed my ankle and flipped me over. I land hard on the mat and pain shot through my left side. My wing must've snapped.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked as I pushed myself up gritting my teeth.

"Help me pull this off," I said yanking at my jacket.

So he pulled it off. Even with my back turned I knew he was staring.

...

* * *

(Shaggy)

So I hadn't imagined it she did have wings. They were pink and butterfly-like. There was no record of anything else like this. A vampire with wings? How? I realized I was staring but I couldn't seem to stop until I noticed the left wing was broken.

"What do I do?" I finally managed to ask.

"You know how to wrap a broken bone right?"

"Yeah"

"Same process"

"Where's the-"

"In the cabinet to the right, bottom shelf"

The first aid kit was right where she said it was. I brought it back and pulled up a stool. I grabbed the roll of gauze. Sitting down I hesitated I didn't know how to start.

"Scared?" Christina asked.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Says the ex-monster hunter"

"Very funny"

"First you set it," she told me.

I Nervously grabbed the wing and tried to straighten it. When I finally managed to do so I could tell she found it painful.

"Okay wrap it"

I was done with it thirty minutes. I stood up and helped her up handing her jacket as I did so.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay you did well" Christina replied.

...

* * *

(Scooby)

I was getting close I felt it. I stopped when the trail went cold. I looked up and found I was standing next to a large hill covered in pine trees But where was Shaggy? I begin to circle the hill and discovered a barrier of some kind.

...

* * *

(Christina)

"Christina we've got a possible security breach" Thorn yelled running towards us.

"What do we have a visual?" I asked.

"Let's see," Thorn said bringing up the camera footage on her tablet.

"My gosh, it's Scooby" He cried.

"Yes it certainly is Shaggy," Thorn said turning the tablet back around.

"Care to clue me in?" I asked.

"Scooby was his partner," Thorn said.

"you can trust him" Shaggy added.

"How do you know he wasn't sent?"

"He only ever listens to me. He doesn't like the others" Shaggy replied.

"Thorn go and get him ,be careful"

...

* * *

(Shaggy)

Some minutes later Thorn returned Scooby was with her. Once he saw me he broke into a run and nearly knocked me over.

"Okay, okay Scooby I missed you too"

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Long story"

"Ahem"

Scooby looked at me to Christina then back to me.

"This is Christina"

"Is she the reason you're here?"

"She saved me"

"We have a lot of catching up to do"

"Agreed"

* * *

 **Okay that ends this chapter. I've got a few questions for you guys:**

 **Are these AU stories getting old because if so I won't post any more of them?**

 **Would you guys be interested in a story about Christina's Mom?**

 **Speaking of AU stories I took my Evil? story and role reversed it with Shaggy in Christina's place. I also added Molly and Danny. Should I post it?**

 **Review**


	10. Chapter 10

(Scooby)

This place was odd. There was very little natural light. Christina seemed stone cold. She seemed polite but suspicious of me. I could understand where she was coming from. Shaggy brought me to his room so we could talk. Christina and Thorn had slipped away. Shaggy took a seat on the bed and waited for me to say something.

"You have a tail," I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Shaggy replied.

"So, tell me about Christina,"

* * *

(Shaggy)

Somehow I knew he'd ask about her. If I didn't know for a fact that he was loyal to me and me alone I would've avoided this subject altogether but it was my best friend asking and not an anti-monster agent. True that when I first ended up here I was against the whole thing but monsters were just like humans and now whether I liked it or not I was one of them. I chewed my bottom lip arguing with myself though. Should I tell Scooby that Christina was, in fact, my match? He'd probably flip and not in a cute way. Still, he was my very, best friend forever and I'd sworn long ago not to hide anything from him so I'd have to tell him or I'd risk breaking a very serious promise and I wasn't one for doing that. So taking a deep breath I explained everything up to the very last detail including the minutes prior to his arrival.

"So, let me get this straight you and Christina are a match and she doesn't know it?"

"That's right,"

"And you've been training with her every day?"

"Yes"

"You do realize that you're bonding right?"

"I actually haven't thought that much about it," I admitted sheepishly.

"But why her?"

"Well, like, do you remember last year when a monster saved me from falling to my death?"

"It was her wasn't it?"

"Yes"

"This is huge,"

"I know"

"You have to tell her,"

B-but I can't!"

"Why?"

"Well, uh, because-"

"You're chicken,"

"I am not! I was a monster hunter!"

"You and I both know you would've preferred to be a chef,"

He was right.

"So, you're telling me I have to go tell her?" I asked.

"Yes right now,"

"Fine"

* * *

(Christina)

There I sat in my office thinking about things. Scooby could very, well be a was very possible and very, very logical. Send in a cute harmless dog to expose and infiltrate. my operation. Still, I had confirmation from Thorn that the dog could be trusted. I needed to be careful. I looked up from my paperwork when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called returning to paperwork.

"Hi, Christina uh, can we talk?"

"What can I do for you Shaggy?" I asked pushing my work away knowing I could finish it later.

"Like, this is going to sound like a stupid question but what do you know about werewolves?" Shaggy asked me awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Quite a few thing, Why do you ask?"

"Well, um, Thorn has been leaving me books to read and all of them say that werewolves have uh, predestined matches,"

"That's right,"

"And that it's usually revealed by dreams,"

"Also right,"

'That happens every night,"

"Yes,"

"Christina, my match is, well, you"

* * *

(Shaggy)

Christina's eyes grew wide as she seemed to take in what I had just told her. A part of me was scared of how she would react to news like this. Would she think it was a nasty trick? A sick prank? My grand scheme to expose everything? I was not expecting what came next.

"I've been having dreams too,"


	11. Chapter 11

(Fred)

I had followed the mutt since he left. However, even with my expert tracking skills, I'd lost him. I had lost him in the woods. As much as I needed to find him I also had a job to return to. Therefore I put my hunt on hold for now at least.

* * *

(Shaggy)

We stayed unusually quiet after her last remark. I focused all my attention on her never breaking eye contact. I knew this was shocking news. I mean, me an ex-monster hunter and Christina the head of a rebel organization. She didn't seem to know what to say next. Which was okay because neither did I. However, I felt I needed to say something but it was just so awkward. Then I thought of something.

"Wait, you've been having dreams too?" I asked.

"The dreams rule works both ways, I cannot believe I didn't put it together sooner," Christina sighed.

"If I may ask what are your dreams like?"

Taking a deep breath Christina explained to me what her dreams were like. I was secretly relieved she hadn't been plagued by the same nightmares as I was. I wasn't sure what to make of this situation. I was wondering if this could change but then she said.

"Apparently we're meant to be,"

I was surprised by how she'd said it so lightheartedly. Almost like she didn't care. As if reading my thoughts she added.

"There's no way out of this,"

"So now what?"

"Lets hit the gym"

"Why?"

"I think better after I hit things,"

"After you then,"

* * *

(Christina)

I really, really needed to hit something. How was this even possible? There was no way out of it, no way to change it. Shaggy and I were meant to be but why? Out of all the things I could think of I couldn't draw a conclusion. Even though my wings were still hurt Shaggy and I went on with our combat training. However, this time I just corrected things he was doing wrong. He didn't have a good grasp on his abilities as a werewolf and I needed help so I sent for the experts Clawdeen and Clawd. Howleen came as well to observe. I stepped to the side and took a seat next to Howleen. This was going to be entertaining. Even though I was professional I wanted to see how this was going to go down.

"Five dollars says Shaggy get's his butt kicked,"

I turned in time to see Twyla emerge from the shadows. It didn't surprise me Howleen and Twyla were best friends and near inseparable except when Twyla went on missions.

"Girls," I hissed knowing that Shaggy had heard that.

"Well, it's true," Howleen argued.

"Just watch,"

"Oh, we will,"

* * *

(Scooby)

I was starting to wonder where Shaggy was so, I went looking for him. Putting my nose to the ground I tracked his scent to a place that smelt of sweat and tears. Looking up I discovered it was a gym. I walked inside and halted at the sight before me two werewolves were beating Shaggy senseless and Christina was just watching this happen. I did the only thing I could think of charging to the attackers and jumping them. I growled and snarled and tried my very best to look intimidating only to have Shaggy pull me off. I looked up at him and he returned my gaze with a disapproving glare. I looked at Christina who was busy helping up the werewolves.

"I did something wrong didn't I?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Shaggy stated.

"It's okay you were just doing what you believed was right and given what you witnessed I don't blame you," Christina commented.

"I'm sorry,"

"We all make mistakes you'll learn," Christina replied patting me as she did so.

"Well, shall we continue with your training?" one of the werewolves asked.

"I like, think that would be a good idea," Shaggy replied.

* * *

(Christina)

Scooby joined Howleen, Twyla and I on the bench to watch Shaggy train. Currently, he was trying to control his hearing. Apparently, he was failing. He howled in pain. If this place didn't have a sound barrier I'd be concerned. I wasn't surprised by Scooby's reaction and I really couldn't blame him. After all he was just trying to protect his friend. I could respect that. However, he also worried me. Could he be a spy? I shook my head. No, I had to stop thinking about this. I needed quiet time. So, I excused myself and walked to my room. I locked the door behind me and slid to the floor eyeing my bookshelves. Hastily I stumbled over and scanned the titles. Werewolves. I pulled fact books off the shelf before dropping to the floor sitting cross-legged absorbing the information like i used to read my favorite fairytale book. As I'd thought we were destined and there was no way out of it. Oh, great. This would just mess up my entire organization if someone found out . Unfortunately...

"You are destined to Shaggy!" Thorn cried bursting through my office door. I forgot she had a key to my office.

Crud.


	12. Chapter 12

(Christina)

Thorn and I were locked in a staring contest. She was waiting for me to react but, I never did. So, she left and, I was alone with my thoughts again. I pushed the thoughts of Shaggy from my mind and went on with my day. I had to send Laura out on a routine rescue mission which was something that wasn't so easy for me. The base we were sending her to was large and full of skilled hunters. I was naturally worried for her. This would be one of her few solo missions. Later that evening I wished her luck as she strapped on her bow and disappeared through the barrier.

When I reentered the base I found Shaggy in the gym still trying to get a grip on his abilities. Having finished all of my work, deployed troops on missions and, had a private dinner I decided to stay and watch.

'Come to laugh at my expense?" Shaggy questioned as he ran laps.

"No,"

"Then why are you here?"

"It's my base,"

"True, very true," Shaggy agreed walking over to me.

"You know there's more than a gym here right?"

"Like what?"

"Come with me,"

I showed Shaggy the library, the game room, the art room and the pool.

"Thought of everything haven't you?"

"Nearly,"

We returned to the game room and started the first of many games of air hockey. Hours must have passed because Shaggy was steadily losing steam. I turned off the air hockey table and escorted Shaggy back to his room.

"You get some sleep okay?"

"Yes ma'am," he yawned tiredly.

"Goodnight Shaggy,"

"Goodnight, Christina,"

…...

* * *

The next day went as routinely as all the ones before it until Laura's return. She had freed several prisoners as she was supposed to do, however, there was a dart lodged in her shoulder. While the others handled our latest arrivals Shaggy, Scooby and I took Laura to the infirmary. She was really dragging and in pain. The medical team swarmed her and for several minutes tried to identify the poison that was flowing through her body but we had never seen anything like it. Poor Laura wailed in agony and I could do nothing.

"Let me see that," Shaggy said taking the dart from the medical team.

"Uh, oh," Shaggy muttered.

"What?" I asked fearfully.

"See those markings? Roughly translated it means death to the dead. The prison guards used these on hostile inmates they are designed to kill a vampire slowly,"

"Oh no, no, NO,"

"There is a cure though,"

"What?"

"She must drink the blood of a hunter,"

"Where are we supposed to get that?" I cried tears threatening to spill.

"She can drink from me," Shaggy offered quietly.

"I can't drink b-b-blood-"

"Laura you HAVE TO I can't lose you!"

"Please Draculaura I want to help you," Shaggy pleaded as I lifted Laura up.

"F-fine"

I watched as Laura reluctantly plunged her fangs into Shaggy's neck. As she drank I could see her health returning but Shaggy's health was leaving as a consequence. When Laura's health had been restored she retracted her fangs distraught over her actions. Clawdeen was quick to escort her out of the room. Shaggy watched her go before passing out due to his blood loss. I wasted no time in ordering the doctors around. Shaggy was soon in Laura's place with several IV tubes in his arm. Thankfully, he still had a heartbeat It was a faint beat but it was there. Shaggy would undoubtedly going to be in a coma for several days at most.

I felt oddly conflicted and upset about what had occurred. I tried my hardest to prevent people from getting hurt but I had failed.

…...

* * *

(Scooby)

Christina was kind enough to move me into the infirmary alongside Shaggy. I was surprised by how often she came to check in on us. It seemed that whenever she finished her work she came by. I was unsurprised when I heard the door open and saw Christina step inside. She pulled up a chair and quietly sat beside me.

"How is he?"

"No, change yet,"

"I'm terribly sorry this happened," she sighed.

"It isn't your doing,"

"I feel like I'm to blame,"

"You aren't Shaggy did this because that's the type of person he is,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

I told Christina a lot of different stories about Shaggy and I. How we've been friends for a long time. How Shaggy became a hunter to make his family proud. Shaggy only wanted to please his parents. She listened to all of these stories with an open mind. She actually cared to listen, unlike other people I had met. This was a pleasant surprise.

"Shaggy loves you," I finally informed her days later.

"What?"

"He does, he told me so himself and his scent changes when you're around,"

"I would've never guessed,"

"He knows how to cover up his feelings,"

…...

* * *

(Christina)

I sat there dumbfounded, barely even realizing that Scooby had left for lunch. Instead, I focused my attention on Shaggy. I had been having mixed feelings about him for quite some time. On one hand, he was trained to hunt my kind but, on the other hand, he had also risked his life to save my cousin. He had no idea how much that meant to me. I only did my job because of my family. He didn't even know that and yet, he risked his life anyway.

Later that night I returned to the infirmary. Scooby was passed out beside Shaggy's bed. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. If I had my doubts before they were gone now. Scooby was truly loyal to Shaggy. I sat down on the chair next to Scooby and simply just watched. Shaggy was improving. Rather quickly now. It wouldn't be very long before he woke up. What I didn't expect, however, was for Shaggy to wake up right then. He looked at me and faintly smiled.

"Miss me?" he whispered teasingly.

"No, not at all," I replied.

"I missed you, Christina,"

"I never got a chance to say thank you for saving Draculaura,"

"I was happy to do it,"

'But you could have died,"

"Nah, I'm tougher than I look,"

"Sure,"

"How long do I have to stay wired to this bed?"

"If everything checks out in the morning then you can leave the infirmary," I explained as I was getting ready to leave.

"Wait,"

"Yes Shaggy?"

"Stay with me, please?"

…...

* * *

(Shaggy)

Christina stared at me with wide eyes. Of course, I thought she would be surprised but I really wanted her to stay. What had started as admiration for Christina had become a deep love for her I didn't truly realize it until Scooby had come. So, when the opportunity presented itself I took it. Saving Draculaura wasn't done so I would be in Christina's good graces. It was done out of the love I had for her. The question was would she return it? I was hopeful but I had no way of knowing.

"Please?" I asked again.

"Okay, fine,"

* * *

 **Okay, that brings us to the end of this chapter. Pleaase leave a review. Oh, and I have issued a challenge to all my readers but to find out what it is go to my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

(Shaggy)

When I woke up the next morning I was surprised to see Christina sitting on the bed across from me with a lap desk. Her head was bent over a stack of paperwork and she hadn't noticed I was awake. I had to admire her work ethic. I hardly ever saw her not doing some type of work. I'd come to realize she did most of the hard work. This entire operation rested on her shoulders. I actually wanted to help her, that was if she would let me.

"Sleep well?" she asked without looking away from her work.

"Yes, what are you doing?" I asked sitting up.

"Paperwork,"

"Do you ever quit?"

"Nope,"

"Don't you ever divide it with someone else?"

"No,"

" can I get out of here?"

"Yes, the doctors cleared you already,"

"Is it too late for breakfast?"

Christina laughed and it surprised me. She put down the desk and started to unhook me from the machines. After that, she took me to my room.

"It's just after breakfast but I can ask the chefs to make you something,"

"Did you eat yet?" I asked before she left.

"No,"

"Do you uh, would you want to eat with me?" I asked nervously.

"I suppose,"

…...

* * *

(Christina)

I had to admit Shaggy was enjoyable company. I left and returned with trays of food. I passed one to Shaggy as he offered me a spot on his bed. We sat in silence for only a few minutes before Shaggy sheepishly stated he wanted to help me and my cause. He then went on to explain how he could be of use training the others so they would know what to expect and how to handle the situation whatever that may be. I didn't have to think about it one bit. That would be very, very helpful. I nodded in approval as we finished our meal. I had to attend a meeting and told Shaggy to come along. As we were walking down the hall we were joined by Scooby who was overjoyed to see Shaggy was awake again. Once we were in the room where the meeting would take place Shaggy sat close to me and Scooby sat down beside him quietly watching the others as they entered the room.

"Okay, everyone Shaggy has something he'd like to say so listen carefully before you respond," I told them.

"Yes ma'am"

I studied the faces of everyone in the room for a reaction. They all seemed very surprised by this turn of events.

After the day's assignments had been given and problems had been addressed I prepared to lock myself in my office where yet another stack of paperwork awaited me. I couldn't get very far before Shaggy caught up with me.

"Yes Shaggy?"

"Like, don't you think it's time for you to have a day off?" he asked me.

"I don't get the luxury of a day off Shaggy," I replied walking past him.

He proved to be very determined however and proceeded to block my path.

"What about when you go out there? Who takes care of things then?"

"Sibella and Thorn usually but I haven't left here in well, since our very first encounter,"

Shaggy's jaw dropped.

"Why?"

"Because I have more agents now than I did then and, I'm needed here,"

"I'd be happy to take over for the day," Thorn said with a somewhat devious look on her face as she joined us.

Oh, brother, I knew what she was doing. She was pushing Shaggy and I together. It was hopeless. Like I'd said to Shaggy there was absolutely no way out of a match. Scooby had told me of what Shaggy felt but they just did not understand all the dangers that could result from this. Oh sure, Molly had Danny, Lagoona had Gil and Draculaura had Clawd but for me to become involved in a romantic relationship was potentially dangerous for everyone. Not to mention I hadn't really had much luck in the love department back when I could afford to be carefree. I had one admirer turned stalker named Drew who was one of the first monsters to be imprisoned when Van Hellscream came into power.

"Okay, fine Thorn but-"

"If I need you I'll tell you," she cut in before shoving Shaggy and me away.

…...

* * *

(Shaggy)

Yes! I was going to spend the day with Christina. What made this day even better was the fact that everyone seemed to approve of me helping train the agents. I was going to help Christina! Of course, my work wasn't going to start today, today I was spending time with Christina. I really couldn't wait. Thorn must have overheard Christina and I. I was so glad she stepped in. After she had shoved us away from the office I told Christina she could pick what we did first. Of course, it meant we were going to the gym. Her wings had healed while I was unconscious but I was like, apprehensive about resuming our combat training.

Christina seemed to know this so, she changed directions and headed for the children's area first. Entering the area I watched as all the kids big and small lined up to greet her.

"Hello, everyone, who's ready for a story?" Christina asked as she guided me through the room to the couches.

"We are,"

"Good,"

I was just as ready and easily immersed in the story as the kids. Christina seemed to come alive when she read to them. She changed her voice to suit the characters and vividly described everything. In fact, she described it so well that I found the pictures disappointing. I was really enjoying myself and so was Christina, I could tell.

This was going to be a great day.

…...

* * *

Later.

We were in the library now. No one but us was there. I found myself asking Christina about her life before the Anti-Monster Act was put in place. I felt awful. Then I felt a burning anger. I'd never in my life felt so strongly. I was angry at Van Hellscream for what he had done to Christina and the others. Living with Christina and her organization had opened my eyes to the truth. The entire USA had been brainwashed to see monster-kind as threats. Yes, there were a few truly rotten ones but they weren't all bad. I could see that now. They had led very normal lives and Van Hellscream had torn that away from them. _I_ had torn it away from them and I felt sorry. So much so that I started to cry. Where all these new stronger emotions were coming from perplexed me but at that moment I was sobbing too much to care. I didn't even notice when Christina joined me on the couch. I finally did notice when she grabbed my hands to get my attention.

"I'm so sorry Christina,"

"You had no part in getting it passed Shaggy," Christina replied calmly trying to calm me down but I was so overrun with emotion that I couldn't calm down. Christina had the patience of a saint, she continued to talk to me, trying to calm me down despite how I was acting. Christina really did care.

…...

* * *

(Scooby)

I was watching Shaggy and Christina. I could tell Christina had feelings for Shaggy but she was hesitant to act on them. I had to help them out but, not knowing what to do I went to see Thorn who was just finishing with paperwork. I explained what was going on and she paused to think.

"Let me finish up here then we'll go watch them and see if we can help," she said returning to the paperwork.

"Okay,"

I knew we could help. We were going to help.

…...

* * *

(Shaggy)

We were back in the gym now because even though I was really, really nervous about hurting Christina she still wanted to train. I had the sneaking feeling that she had a lot of pent-up energy she needed to get rid of. So, there we were on a mat in the center of the room going at each other like crazed animals. Scooby was watching nearby. I don't see how he found what we were doing to be interesting. Minutes passed and we seemed to be at a draw. We stood there, trying to cool off while Scooby watched.

"I think we oughta call it quits," Christina sighed.

"Me too,"

While we were talking we kept getting closer and closer to each other. It was unintentional but, I couldn't help myself. I _wanted_ to be close to her. We froze inches apart from each other, not talking any longer. The air seemed to sizzle. She was so close to me I could kiss her but, that wouldn't be right.

…...

* * *

(Scooby)

This was it! Thorn was watching nearby, biting her fingernails in nervous anticipation. I couldn't take the suspense any longer and gave Shaggy a little shove and that's when it happened. They kissed, fireworks filled the room popping above us with colorful bursts of magic. I hoped they wouldn't be angry but this confirmed I had nothing to be afraid of.

…...

* * *

(Christina)

Shaggy and I stood so close. He was so close to me. We were frozen, looking at each other but not speaking. I was rooted in place and I didn't understand why. Before I could move away, however, Shaggy KISSED me. I was surprised, first, by the kiss then how I felt about it, about Shaggy. I was so happy it was strange. I hadn't felt that way for so long. I heard an odd noise fireworks? Time came to a blissful standstill as I realized something.

I was in love.

* * *

 **Whew, this took a while to finish. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

(Shaggy)

I couldn't believe I kissed Christina. It was so unexpected and wonderful but I was scared as I pulled away. I was so convinced I was in trouble. However, I was surprised to see Christina smiling.

"I-" I started to say.

"It's okay Shaggy,"

"It is?"

"Yes,"

"So, what does this mean?"

"I love you too"

SHE LOVED ME. Christina loved me! I was so happy. Christina was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked after she began to laugh.

"Your tail's wagging,"

I really didn't care because I was so happy.

"Come on, let's do something else now," Christina said.

"Like what?"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Can you bake something for me?"

* * *

(Christina)

I had told Shaggy about my baking earlier. I hadn't expected him to suggest baking. I had not baked in forever but, I missed it so, I happily pulled Shaggy to the massive industrial-sized kitchen. The chefs left quickly deciding to go on their break then. It was odd really people had been avoiding us. I honestly suspected it was Thorn's doing. Being in a kitchen baking cookies was something that felt like a long-forgotten memory from a dream. It was so unreal to me, especially with Shaggy there. When he first arrived here it seemed impossible to ever convince him of the truth and now, now he was willing to help us. Not to mention I'd fallen in love with him. Now that, was something I didn't see coming.

I was surprised that even remembered how to make the cookies without a cookbook in front of me. As I worked Shaggy watched from a nearby stool that he had pulled from the supply closet. As I rolled out the dough I heard Shaggy stand. Without looking I could tell he had moved behind me and was watching over my shoulder. I didn't mind surprisingly.

"Can I help?"

"Sure,"

I was even more surprised when he laid his hands on mine. We continued to work that way until it came time to pace the cookies into the giant oven. While they baked I sat next to the counter tapping my fingers on it. I had forgotten how impatient I could be when it came to baking. I was also so eager to eat what I made. Shaggy seemed that way as well. So, since I was bored I inquired about his life. He told me many things. About his parents and his sister. His parents like nearly every person in the country raised their kids with the monsters are the bad guy mentality. Because of this his sister, Maggie had always been very fearful and so had he. Shaggy channeled his nervous energy into cooking while Maggie preferred the comforts of her room and an ancient sewing machine.

When he told his parents he wanted to be a chef they railroaded him into becoming a monster hunter instead despite his fear.

That was cruel of them and I told him just that.

"I know,"

"You know, someday I hope for the Anti-Monster act to be overturned so, we can rebuild," I said.

"I agree,"

* * *

It was late now, bedtime for everyone. I will admit it is quite a comical sight to see everyone marching around in their nightclothes and fighting over the time spent in the restrooms. I, however, hardly ever slept, the only exception to this was when I would doze off but as that hadn't happened for a while I felt it was okay to return to the paperwork in my office. When I opened the door I was plenty surprised to see that Thorn along with the help of my cousins had finished all of it. Well, it was way, way too late for me to go to the gym so, I slipped into my room and, sat down. I wasn't sure what to do with myself.

Back in the earlier days of my organization, the work was never finished. There we were a group of survivors from the blitz attack on Monster High staring at the ruins of our school and fearing for our lives. I remember it all so clearly. I had stood there tangled in a mess of thoughts despite Draculaura's pleas to hurry and find a safe place we could hide but I had said no.

"What?" they had all asked in bewilderment.

Even though I knew it was risky, even though it probably wasn't safe I cast a spell. A spell that took us far, far away from the ruins of our beloved school and into an uncharted forest. I had built an underground base, a labyrinth hidden in plain sight. I decided to fight. Getting people and monsters to trust us was very hard at first but, our reputation spread throughout the monster community. Families came bringing their children, humans came begging to help and I was in charge of it all. I put my carefree throw a fit because I'm a moody teenager days behind me quickly. From then on it was work. Day in and day out I worked. I had never stopped working. Now, I had no idea what to do with myself.

Maybe Shaggy was right after all. Maybe I did need to divide out the work with others. I wouldn't readily admit it but, sitting behind a desk all day was rather boring.

I sat there mulling over the posibility when there was a knock at my door. Curious, I answered it only to find Thorn standing there with a childlike grin on her face. I knew right away what she wanted.

"Come in," I said opening the door wider so she could enter.

The smile never left her face as she asked how my day had gone.

"It went good Thorn,"

"Oh, come on I want details!" she squealed.

"Why? Are you writing a gossip magazine?"

"No, I'm curious that's all,"

"Yeah, sure you are,"

"Christina, you are the most hard-headed person I have ever known,"

"I learned from the best,"

"Ha ha very funny,"

"Isn't it?"

"So, you aren't going to tell me anything?"

"I believe you already know how my day went,"

Thorn went pale if that was even possible.

"I saw you watching us,"

"I'm not in trouble am I?" she squeaked.

"Do I look like your parent? Besides, you and the others finished all of my paperwork,"

"You're welcome,"

"I think you should be getting to bed now,"

"You're right, someone else wants to see you now anyway,"

"Huh?"

Thorn gripped my shoulders and spun me around to face the still open door where Shaggy stood nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Go," I said turning back to Thorn.

"Yes, ma'am,"

With that, Thorn left and, Shaggy entered nervously.

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you tonight please?"

"Why?"

"I've been having nightmares about you getting hurt,"

"Oh,"

"Please?"

"Okay,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

Soon, Shaggy was stretched out on a cot that I had to drag out of storage. Scooby was there as well but, he was soon passed out in a heap on the floor beside my bookshelf. Shaggy turned to face me as I settled down on the floor with a book.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked me.

"I hardly ever sleep Shaggy,"

"When are we going to tell everyone about us?"

"Tomorrow Shaggy,"

"How do you think they'll take it?"

"I have absolutely no idea,"

* * *

(Shaggy)

I woke up to the same jarring loud noise as I had before being put in the infirmiry. Looking to my right I noticed that it was in fact, Christina who activated the noise.

"Doesn't that ever attract attention?"

"Nope, there's a sound barrier,"

"Time for breakfast?" I asked sitting up.

"Yes, come on,"

Breakfast passed without so much as a glance our way. Except of course, when everyone stood up for Christina. After we had eaten our meal she pulled me into the conference room where the others had already gathered. Thorn was there with a knowing smile. Oh, she was devious! Christina stood atthe head of the table where she gently pulled me from my seat as she explained the new situation. Everyone in the room was surprised but Christina took it in stride. Then Thorn started clapping which everyone was soon doing.

"Anyone have anything to say?" Christina asked.

One by one they raised their hands like school childrren.

"Yes, Laura?" Christina asked pointing to Draculaura.

"I just want to thank you Shaggy, One for saving my life and two for making Christina so happy I haven't seen heer smile this much in years,"

"It's true," Sibella added with a grin.

I turned to Christina who was indeed, smiling.

This was going to be a good day.


	15. Chapter 15

(Shaggy)

It had been a few weeks since the big announcement about Christina and I. Things were going really, really well. I would pull her away from work so we could spend time together but she didn't seem to mind it anymore. She would pass the work to Thorn who then would sit down with Draculaura and Sibella. They would have all the work done by the time Christina got back to her office much to her surprise. With no work to do she would come and watch as I trained agents. Sometimes she was even a willing volunteer when I needed to demonstrate something. Scooby seemed to like her too which was a relief.

Currently, we were seated in the dining hall for lunch. Above the chatter of everyone in the room I heard the door open and looked up in curiosity. It seemed everyone else was just as curious because they all turned their attention to the door as well. A woman entered. I swear I'd seen her before but not here. Where had I seen her? I watched as she rushed over to Christina. She was really, really excited about something.

"Christina," she cried "I found him!"

"Really?" Clawdeen asked scaring me out of my wits. How the heck had she gotten here so fast?

"Yes, Clawdeen but their moving him to a new prison in two days, someplace called the vault,"

Uh-oh. I heard about this place. An impenetrable prison. It was impossible to break in or more importantly out.

"Oh, no," I muttered drawing the attention of the others.

"I'm sorry, Shaggy this is Margaret Rosenblatt our best undercover agent, Margret this is Shaggy our newest recruit-"

"A former monster hunter, I've heard the rumors but I wasn't sure what to believe, welcome to the right side,"

Now I remembered. I'd seen Margret a few times at the hunter's headquarters. She had worked as a secretary, keeping track of missions and files on the inmates. That's how Christina got all the information she needed. I had been wondering where she got it from.

"Thanks, but who are you talking about?"

"My mate, Duncan, Son of the Kaiju King Belloc." Clawdeen sighed wistfully.

"THE KAIJU PRINCE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

Clawdeen nodded happily.

I had heard about Duncan's capture a year ago. Van Hellscream knew of a rebellion and Duncan was being held to keep the other Kaiju from joining it. Although I had never actually seen Duncan I like everyone else had heard the stories. He had nearly broken out once leveling the prison he had been kept in and freeing the other inmates. I had been tasked with Catching them but I had never found them all. Now, I realize that they had come here. Because of what Duncan was capable of he had to be drugged and kept in a special cell. He was in fact, the very reason they were building the vault in the first place.

"He's also my son," Margret said.

I was sure Scooby had fainted by now if the thumping noise was any indication. Not that I could blame him.

"Okay, the best time to attempt a rescue is when they transport him I'll assemble a team," Christina said taking charge as she stood up.

"Great, I volunteer!" Clawdeen said excitedly but I could tell Christina was ready to object.

"Clawdeen you're to clo-" she started only to be cut off.

"He's my mate Christy, I am going besides, how would you feel if it were Shaggy being moved to that place?"

"Okay, okay, you can go but you Will follow my orders!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I could help," I offered quietly.

The others looked at me in surprise.

"What? I was on a few transfers in my early days, so I like, know the security protocols and procedures. I also like, know where the Vault is, so there are only two routes they could take." I said throwing my hands up in a defensive manner.

"Okay, let's go we've got planning to do," Christina said.

"Can I at least finish my sandwich first?"

"Bring it with you Shaggy,"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

(Christina)

In the conference room, I gathered most of my agents and gave them the news. When I asked who would like to go Heath and Abby stepped forward and joined Clawdeen and Shaggy. With a team assembled we moved on to drawing out plans and preparing. I watched as Shaggy wheeled a white bored into the room. I was puzzled. What was he going to do with that?

"Okay, this is the prison Duncan is currently being held at and this is the Vault," Shaggy explained pointing to a few rough drawings of buildings.

He then drew a couple of lines before continuing.

"There are two ways to get there," he pointed to a straight line, this is the easiest way to get there but, this," he continued pointing to a zigzagging line "Is the alternate route they use as a backup now they'll have Duncan in an armoured truck where he will be drugged to sleep on the way there. The truck is escorted by a helicopter that will point out any obstacles,"

"So, we need to make sure they take the alternative route, where we can execute a rescue," I concluded.

"Yes, but how are we going to do that?" Shaggy asked in confusion.

I laughed at this.

"What?"

"You think I don't have more than one outside operative do you?"

"Huh?"

"I happen to know quite a few human families that would be willing to help stage a car wreck,"

"Is that-"

"Yes, that's why most of the prisoners are never found when they escape,"

"You are full of surprises Christina,"

"I know,"

…...

* * *

We worked long and hard making sure we were prepared that day. Margret had informed the families of what we needed and soon it was time to go.

"Come with us," Shaggy pleaded.

"Shaggy-"

"Please for me,"

Dang the puppy dog eyes he gave me. I gave in and soon reemerged from the base with my weapons strapped around my waist. It was a foreign feeling. I hadn't gone out in the field for a while.

"You could give Batgirl a run for her money," Shaggy joked.

I didn't respond as we embarked into the woods. We watched carefully from the side of the road, hidden by the trees and dense shadows. It wasn't very long before we heard the truck rumbling as it grew closer to us. My team looked at me and I gave the nod of approval.

It was time,"

…...

* * *

(Shaggy)

What happened next was mostly an adrenaline-fueled blur. We rushed out of the trees, Abby iced the road causing the truck to slam into the nearby trees. She froze the doors and kicked them open revealing Duncan slumped over. Heath rushed forward igniting his hands in flames, he tossed them at Duncan waking him up. With him awake the guards were history. Well, between him and Christina's sharpshooter skills. One by one the guards were out cold thanks to Duncan's brute force or the tranquilizer darts. Once they were all down I watched as Clawdeen reunited with her boyfriend. Tears were shed as they clung to each other but the sounds of the helicopter above cut their reunion short.

I wasted no time in pushing Christina ahead of me as we ran. I had to hurry but my legs were burning. One of the hunters emerged from the helicopter aiming her rifle at me.

"Freeze before I pump you full of silver," she warned.

Not good.

She wasn't lying either as she started firing.

"ZOINKS" I yelped as one bullet grazed my arm.

"Shaggy?"

I turned to the hunter seeing a familiar face. Velma.

"Yes, it's me," I called softly.

She stared, frozen in place.

"Go hurry up and go," she ordered.

I was very quick to run away.

…...

* * *

Back at the base, Christina was pulling the silver shards from my arm. I told her what had taken me so long and she seemed to think about it.

"Maybe, just maybe, your friend is more loyal to you than her job,"

"But if you were wrong and we brought her here she would expose us all,"

"Very true,

"So, now what?"

"I don't know Shaggy,"


	16. Chapter 16

(Shaggy)

Since the rescue mission was a success we celebrated with a party. The party was held in the dining hall where much to my enjoyment there were tables upon tables filled with food. Dinner was eaten, speeches were made and afterward, the tables were pushed aside for dancing and, party games for the younger kids. This place would always surprise me. _Christina_ would always surprise me. Van Hellscream had thought he was close to cracking down on the resistance, however, he was nowhere near doing that. At least, that's what I had concluded a long, long time ago. I glanced at Christina who was much to my surprise putting on a play for the children. She smiled at me as she narrated off to the side of the stage. Looking around I was able to spot Danny and Molly flying through the air laughing, Draculaura wasn't very far having a dance with her boyfriend. The same for Sibella and Clawdeen both of whom were dancing with their boyfriends.

"Just ask her already!"

I flinched before turning to see Thorn had taken a seat beside me. Even though I knew what she was talking about I decided to play dumb.

"Ask who what?"

"Ask Christina to dance"

"But she's busy,"

"I mean, afterward," Thorn replied with a huff.

"You know I can't dance, Thorn," I pointed out sheepishly.

"Figure something out then,"

Then she was gone disappearing into the crowd of people. Scooby rejoined me. He'd obviously been raiding the buffet table. I was too focused on Christina to say anything. Her story was ending now was my chance. As she left the stage I cornered her.

"Christina?"

"Yeah, Shaggy?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"I don't really dance," Christina admitted.

"I have an idea,"

"What is it?"

I only grinned as I led her away from the crowds of people and to an empty room. The music could still be heard but it was much quieter now. Without saying a word I started my pitiful attempt to lead her in a slow dance. She caught on quickly and soon we were spinning in dizzying slow circles. After our dance had ended she smiled at me.

"I don't know what you're saying Christina, you're a great dancing partner,"

"I said I don't dance, not that I can't,"

"True,"

* * *

Later.

The party was winding down. soon, everyone was headed to bed. As Christina and I walked down the hall we passed Clawdeen and Duncan who hadn't stopped making goo-goo eyes at each other all night. It was understandable though so no one said anything about it. I watched as Margret ambushed them and hugged her son for what was probably the hundredth time that night. It was rewarding to see a job well done. I realized that I had never felt this satisfied after a mission of any sort in years. Christina checked her office to see that all the work had been finished and I made a mental note to thank Thorn later. Soon, Christina and I were back in her room. Staying in the same room as Christina had helped with my nightmares. When those happened she woke me up quickly and showed me that she was alright. After that, she would read me a story in order to coax me back to sleep.

We were both tired out and went to sleep really fast. I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

(Christina)

The next morning, Shaggy and I stepped into the hall to find people milling about. Some were on their way to breakfast while others wanted to get started on work. As we were walking we came across Clawdeen and Duncan. The latter was once again dressed in his favorite outfit and seemed pleased. I recalled that Clawdeen had hung onto his jacket with a fierceness. No one and I mean, no one could ever take it from her because if they did she wouldn't hesitate to rip them to shreds. I smiled a little as Margret ran to hug Duncan _again._

"I missed you too, Mom but now, I need to see Dad and show him I'm okay," Duncan laughed.

"That'd a good idea," I added.

"I'm going too," Clawdeen declared stubbornly.

"Like, that's not the best idea," Shaggy pointed out.

"Totes," Draculaura agreed.

"Clawdeen, Duncan obviously has to do this but sending the Alpha of all werewolves…"

"Wait, what?" Shaggy cried," she's the alpha?"

Scooby fainted again in an exaggerated manner. Shaggy looked like he was going to do the same so, I quickly grabbed his hand in order to reassure him. Not that I could blame him. Van Hellscream was very, very misinformed when it came to the Monster Council and where our base was located. We had Margret to thank for that.

"He's been gone for a YEAR, Christy!", Clawdeen reminded me again. "I am not going to leave him alone anytime soon!"

"Don't worry Christina we'll watch each other's backs and fronts," Duncan grinned cheekily.

"Oh, very funny!" Clawdeen responded punching her mate in the arm.

"Okay, okay fine you can both go but be careful out there got it? This could very well be a turning point and we need to go about this carefully because once Van Hellscream is exposed there's no telling what will happen but we can't get there if this goes bad,"

"Understood ma'am,"

With a final salute, they left holding hands.

"This couldn't have happened without you Shaggy, thank you,"

We kissed before I pulled him along for breakfast.

* * *

(Velma)

My head was spinning. I had just encountered a werewolf. According to Fred, it was the werewolf that claimed to be Shaggy. Oh, it was so confusing. Was it really Shaggy I saw? Was it an imposter? I had no way of telling. I mean, he sounded like Shaggy and even acted like Shaggy. I was torn very torn.

"Velma, a word?" Fred asked corning me in the hall.

"Yes?"

"How on earth could you let the imposter get away? We need him to tell us where Shaggy is!"

"My weapon jammed" I lied without thinking.

"Well, then make sure it works next time," Fred seethed before storming away in a huff.

I don't know what had happened. I lied to Fred! I wanted to tell the truth but, I just couldn't do it! I wanted that werewolf to actually be Shaggy. I missed my friend, Heck, whether that werewolf was Shaggy or not I still wouldn't be able to really shoot it. I just couldn't. I had seen that the monsters didn't hurt the guards they just knocked them out for the time being. They didHellscream said they were. I needed to speak to someone about it. I couldn't speak to Daphne despite her being one of my best friends she was just too loyal to Fred. I had no one to speak to, No one. Since my head was still muddled I went back to my office. On my way there I passed Shaggy's empty office. It made me sad.

I opened the door to my office and nearly fell into my desk chair. I could feel a headache coming on. What the heck was going on with me. I started thinking back to a few months ago. I had started feeling bored with work. There was no sense of accomplishment anymore. I had considered resigning more than once but I had thought that this feeling would pass. It wouldn't leave me alone now. I put my head in my hands and groaned. This was so confusing.

"Velma?"

I looked up. Ken was standing at my door with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

"No,"

"Velma tell the truth,"

"Yeah, something is wrong,"

"want to talk about it?"

I chewed on my lip in a debate but decided that Ken was a safe person to talk with.

"Yeah, sure come in,"


	17. Chapter 17

(Shaggy)

A few weeks had gone by since Duncan's return and not much had happened. At least, that I knew about. Well, except for Christina's current endeavor. She had sent another one of her undercover agents to go test, Velma. He was going to see where her true loyalties lied. I was anxious but Christina reassured me time and time again that it would all work out. She could be very, very convincing. For the time being she was trying her very best to answer my hundreds of questions.

"So, Danny is the ghost king now?"

"Yes, Shaggy,"

"And the vampires have a princess?"

"Yes,"

"When did all this happen?"

"Oh, some time ago,"

"Wow"

"I know,"

"So, do you think that maybe Velma will you know,"

"Shaggy I hope so for your sake,"

"How long does it take?"

"That depends on Ken,"

"Whoa, wait,"

"What?"

"Exactly how many undercover agents do you have in the hunter's headquarters?"

"More than you will ever know,"

"Like, that makes me nervous, Christina,"

"It should," Christina laughed.

"You're full of surprises,"

"Glad you noticed,"

* * *

(Velma)

Ken and I had started meeting up after work hours so, we wouldn't be disturbed by Fred or someone else. Work was taxing. I felt now more than ever that there was no joy or fulfillment. I was planning on resigning. When I had brought this up with Fred he had looked at me with his usual ice filled glare.

"Resign," he spat the word like poison.

"Yes, Fred,"

"Why?"

"I just need to go a new direction with my life,"

"Velma, this is the only direction,"

"No, Fred it isn't,"

"Then tell me what are you planning on doing,"

"Something quieter. Owning a bookstore perhaps?"

"A bookstore? Out of all the more important things you could do with your degrees and awards you want to open a bookstore?"

Since I was off the clock at that point I walked away. He couldn't scold me now. He could but, I wouldn't listen. When I told all of this to Ken he looked at me with a strange smile.

"Velma, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, first I need you to tell me something, do you ever intend to hurt the monsters we catch?"

"hurt them? We aren't supposed to unless it's needed,"

"Come on I want to show you something but you've got to leave your weapons behind,"

"Okay,"

Ken led me away from the coffee shop where we had been meeting, through town and away from any form of civilization. Through the rather dense and very dark forest, we went. We didn't say anything to one another and I was a tad bit unnerved. Why would someone tell you to leave all of your weapons behind and then lead you to a location void of any other human beings? The usual answer? They're going to murder you in cold blood. I reached for my phone only to realize I had left it also. I was pretty much screwed. I began to plot an escape when Ken came to an abrupt stop catching me by surprise. We had stopped in front of a bunch of innocent looking trees on a hill. There was nothing dubious about our location but I was still on high alert.

"Okay, I'm going to show you something but don't freak out,"

"Um, okay,"

Then, Ken vanished into thin air. He was walking toward the trees and poof he was suddenly and inexplicably in place trying to figure out what had just happened when he reappeared grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. Suddenly I stood in a barren field with what looked like a single trap door directly across from us.

"Follow me and don't scream,"

"You're scaring me,"

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you,"

"How comforting,"

"Just come on,"

"Coming,"

Ken opened the trapdoor and we climbed down a steel ladder. The door had closed after us and I wondered if I'd need to force it open in case of escape. I was then led down the tunnel away from the ladder. When we reached the end of the tunnel I could only gawk at what I saw. A huge cavernous room in which humans and monsters were running around doing different things. Looking around this room that could very easily be bigger than Hunter's Headquarters I saw many door and halls. Just how big was this place? Anyway, it didn't take a very high IQ to figure out that I was standing in the middle of the resistance. In their base of operations no less! Ken only smiled and waved me onward. He led me down another hallway before coming to a stop in front of a door at the very end. He knocked politely and I was startled when the very werewolf claiming to be Shaggy answered the door. He didn't say anything he just ushered us inside before closing the door.

There were chairs in front of the large desk. Ken took a seat and motioned for me to do the same. I was more than a bit apprehensive. Especially when a door on the left side of the room opened and another monster entered the room. She took a seat behind the desk beside the werewolf. No one said anything for a while then she spoke.

"Hello, Velma,"

She spoke calmly, gently as if she didn't want to frighten me but I was still cautious.

"How do you know my name?"

"Shaggy told me, He's been worried about you," she replied gesturing to the werewolf seated next to her.

"It's true V," the werewolf spoke.

He called me V. Only my close friends called that. I now knew for certain that this wasn't an imposter it was indeed Shaggy.

"I don't understand. When did this happen and how does Ken know about it? Why am I here?"

"Well, It would be best to start with introductions." the vampire chuckled "My name is Christina and as you have already guessed this," She said gesturing to the space around us "is the resistance,"

"What happened to Shaggy?"

"Thanks to the very, very wrong and misguided actions of my uncle Shaggy ended up cursed,"

"And so you kept him here?"

"Considering that he was locked in a dirt cell when we found him that was best. Ken knows about this because he's one of our agents and you're re because we know you have reservations about your work as a hunter,"

"How do you know that I won't expose you?"

"You let him get away if word about that got back to Van Hellscream you'd be facing charges," Ken replied.

"Wait, criminal charges?"

"You'd be seen as a criminal yes,"

"So, what am I supposed to do now? I already resigned,"

"You could join us," Shaggy pointed out.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone?"

"No, that's not going to solve our problems," Christina replied.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Expose Van Hellscream for the rotten, lying, cheat he is,"

"I'm in,"

* * *

(Christina)

I had sent Shaggy and Ken to show Velma around while I had a video conference with Clawdeen and Duncan. From the sound of things, the news did not go over well with Duncan's father.

"I had to remind Dad that Van Hellscream is to blame not all of society. Now, he's ready to send a few kaiju to hit every prison the hunters have built. Then they'll be ready to stand with us," Duncan explained.

"That's great news, I'll inform the rest of the council but I need you two back here asap,"

"You got it, Christy,"

Then the feed cut. Oh, we'd be ready alright. We just needed the evidence. It was time to call in the hackers.

* * *

 **Oh, this is getting exciting! Now, I'd like to thank** **DRAGONDAVE45 for all of their help with this chapter. I sincerely hope this did your idea justice. Please review!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, first things first.** DJ Troniquez i **s not my character. He belongs to my good friend DragonDave45. Go check out his work. I BEG YOU. You will not regret it.**

…...

* * *

(Christina)

"Christina, it would help if you took a few deep breaths," Shaggy told me as I paced the room again.

"I already tried that," I told him.

"Please try again for my sake,"

I complied but I was still a nervous wreck.

"Okay, like, I clearly need a new plan," Shaggy mumbled.

"I'm sorry Shaggy, I really am but I'm nervous,"

"I can tell,"

"They should've been here by now, Ghoulia can't do this by herself. Believe me, she's tried before-"

"Breath, Christina just breathe okay?"

I was anxiously awaiting the arrival of DJ Troniquez and Robecca Steam two of the most brilliant minds ever. They were going to help Ghoulia and Kenny hack into the hunters HQ. A very risky job as you might've guessed but a necessary one. Van Hellscream's deepest darkest secrets, his true intentions toward my kind were locked inside and I needed solid proof of that information or else Monster rights would never be reinstated. The thought of children and families being born into this world, this broken country made me shiver. What would my mother and father think of such a place as this one? Their daughter and her kind forced to live underground hidden from the outside?

Finally, finally, they arrived and were quickly seated so we could discuss our plan. Margret was going to sneak in and plant a device which would allow my team to access the hidden files. From there we would have the evidence needed to prove what Van Hellscream was truly doing. Then the nation would see what harm was occurring right beneath their noses. After our rights were reinstated I would lead my kind on the journey to healing. Secretly, I hoped to be able to settle down after all of this. When the rights were reinstated and we could live freely again I would be most happy.

But we had to get there first.

…...

* * *

(Shaggy)

Christina had been a bundle of nerves the whole entire day and nothing I could do would calm her down. She was so wound up. I could understand but she needed to relax. I had faith that the team could successfully pull off the plan, retrieve the information and deliver the evidence we needed. So, after the plan had been finalized I pulled Christina aside. She was still stressed out.

"You need a break," I informed her.

"I don't have time for a break,"

"Oh yes, you do,"

I hoisted her over my shoulder and took off for the dining hall.

"Put me down," she whined,

"No,"

"Shaggy, please. I need to get back to work,"

"No, you don't,"

"This is the-"

"Turning point I know but right now you and I are taking a break end of story,"

"But-"

"No, but's,"

The dining hall had been turned into a private theater upon my request. Once I had entered Molly and Danny locked the doors effectively trapping us inside. I set Christina down at a table in front of the large screen. I took a seat beside her as the lights were shut off and the projector whirred to life.

"Shaggy-"

"Shh, it's starting,"

As the opening credits appeared on screen I watched Christina's eyes widen in surprise. Molly had chosen three of Christina's favorite movies for us to watch. They were, Beauty and the Beast, Descendants, and, Hairspray.

"I haven't watched this in years," she whispered.

"Do you still know all the words?"

Christina smirked before reciting:

Once upon a time, in a faraway land,  
A young Prince lived in a shining castle  
Although he had everything his heart desired,  
The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind

But then, one winter's night,  
An old beggar woman came to the castle  
And offered him a single Rose  
In return for shelter from the bitter cold  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance,  
The Prince sneered at the gift,  
And turned the old woman away

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,  
For Beauty is found within

And when he dismissed her again,  
The old woman's ugliness melted away  
To reveal a beautiful Enchantress

The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late,  
For she had seen that there was no love in his heart  
And as punishment,  
She transformed him into a hideous beast,  
And placed a powerful spell on the castle,  
And all who lived there

Ashamed of his monstrous form,  
The beast concealed himself inside his castle,  
With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world

The Rose she had offered,  
Was truly an enchanted rose,  
Which would bloom for many years  
If he could learn to love another,  
And earn her love in return  
By the time the last petal fell,  
Then the spell would be broken  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast  
For all time

As the years passed,  
He fell into despair, and lost all hope,  
For who could ever learn to love, a Beast?"

"I guess that answers my question," I laughed.

"Yes, it does,"

This was going to be fun.

…...

* * *

 **Yes, I know this wasn't what you were expecting but I wanted to write a cute scene before we were thrown into turmoil. Please leave a review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so, this chapter is in third-person point of view because well, it was a whole lot easier on me. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review for me.**

… **...**

* * *

Back and forth and back and forth. Shaggy was growing very tired of watching Christina pace her office. The little date he'd planned and subsequently dragged her to had relieved her of stress for a short time but it didn't last as long as he had hoped. Now she was awaiting news from DJ and Robecca.

"Christina,"

"What?"

"You're doing it again," Shaggy explained.

"Doing what?"

"Pacing,"

"I can't help it Shaggy,"

"I know,"

She really couldn't help it. Not when she knew her best team of hackers were all hard at work trying to retrieve the proof she needed to bring Van Hellscream down. The problem was Van Hellscream had taken a lot of different measures to ensure that no one found the truth. Measures that Christina hoped DJ and the others could weasel around. Tiredly she fell into her desk chair face-planting on her desk as she let out a sigh that sounded like the weight of the world. She needed to get a grip if not for her sake then for Shaggy but it was so hard.

Shaggy was beside her right away rubbing circles into her back and promising that everything would be okay. They would win this fight. If Christina wasn't under so much stress she might have found it humorous that the ex-monster hunter was now saying they could and would take down his former employer.

When the door burst open Christina looked up expectantly while trying her best trying not to look like a frazzled mess.

"What is it Robecca?" Shaggy asked.

"DJ did something awesome,"

"He got me my files?" Christina asked hopefully.

"He did something okay,"

"Well? What did he do?"

"Van Hellscream's files are only available from the inside so DJ created this," Robecca said holding up what looked like a regular flash drive and a small box.

"What does that do exactly?"

"Well, both devices grant remote access. He created two different ones just in case,"

"Okay, good,"

"We just need someone to sneak it in,"

Margret appeared at the door.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Margret are you sure-"

"Yes, Christina. Let me do this please,"

"Okay fine, go get ready to go,"

…...

* * *

Margret waited until she was sure the headquarters was relativity empty. She slipped into the office and scurried to her computer she put the flash drive in and it started downloading the much-needed files. While that was going on she patched the other device into the mainframe. No one would notice it thanks to camouflage. Sadly when she got back to her computer she found Fred standing there with the flash drive. Before she could say a thing her arms were pinned behind her back by a rookie and she was cuffed before being dragged to Van Hellscream's office.

She was in trouble.


	20. Chapter 20

**Again, this chapter is third person because it helps me out. Anyway, please leave a review for me!**

… **...**

* * *

"Ah, Margret, please take a seat," Van Hellscream said coolly as he pointed to a chair.

Margret was given no choice and instead, forced down into the chair and cuffed to it by Fred. It came as no surprise when Van Hellscream started the interrogation. Margret refused to crack under his gaze and the intense questioning.

"What do you have to say for yourself you race-traitor?"

"Prince Duncan is my SON, I PROUDLY carried him in my womb! I loved and raised him to believe in a better world of peace for ALL; humans AND monsters! Your days are NUMBERED, Van Hellscream!"

"Well, since you prefer monsters you'll be treated like one. Fred take her to a cell,"

"Yes, Sir,"

Margret was roughly yanked back up and forced down the hall and the stairs. Passed the steel doors leading to the cells where prisoners were kept. She was dragged into a cold, dirty, moldy, rat-infested cell. Despite these grim conditions she refused to break. She showed no emotion because she knew the resistance would win. There was no doubt. Even now, rumors were floating around. Some were starting to question the order of things. It was very promising indeed.

…...

* * *

When Margret didn't return Christina knew why. Luckily, her mission had not been in vain. Margret had been successful in planting the remote access tech. It would take some time but Christina would have her proof. Shaggy, on the other hand, was completely stumped. Couldn't one of the human agents show some of the pictures and reports found in the medical files?

"It doesn't work like that. We have to handle things a certain way or all of our hard work will be for nothing," Christina explained to him.

Still confused Shaggy decided to go to Thorn. Surely she would know something. She agreed to talk with him in private and so, Thorn, Shaggy and of course, Scooby went to Thorn's room to have a talk. Thorn locked the door behind her before sitting on the edge of the mattress with a look that shouldn't belong to someone as young as herself.

"You asked me why I left and now it's time to tell you," Thorn began darkly.

...

* * *

A few years earlier.

Thorn was seething angry. She had been remanded to guard duty. GUARD DUTY. Why? Most likely because she was different. Oh, well, she would prove them wrong. She would prove that she was a valuable asset. So, she arrived early the next day and was led downstairs by the sectary. What was her name? Maggie? Margie? Margret, her name was Margret Thorn recalled. Margret droned on and on about what her duties were before leaving Thorn alone in the corridor. Thorn walked in-between the cells looking in on the monsters kept inside and she began to notice something. The monsters were malnourished and dirty. Weren't they supposed to keep the monsters alive? From the looks of it, most of them were in agony.

Then the steel doors opened and three of the researchers marched in dragging a young mummy behind them. The mummy walked with a double limp. What had happened? Thorn watched as the researchers dragged the young mummy into a dark dirty cell farther away from the other inmates. The young mummy fell into the dirt with a moan. The researchers left and the mummy burst into tears. Thorn knew she was supposed to quiet her down but her heart twisted in ways that she didn't know were possible.

Weeks came and went. Thorn saw the researchers come and go. Every day they would come and grab the younger monsters. When they returned the monsters would be hurt in one way or another. Thorn found she didn't like seeing this, Slowly but surely she started to confide in Margret who was always willing to listen. Then came the day when Margret told her to grab the young mummy and come with her.

"Why?"

"Just hurry"

Thorn quickly did as she was told. Picking the sleeping mummy up and carrying her out of the cell before following Margret.

…...

* * *

Present.

"Margret brought me here," Thorn finished.

"And the mummy?"

"Tannis,"

Shaggy's jaw dropped.

"The proof Christina's trying so hard to get are the files and videos from the researchers. She needs those files and the reports from the hunters. Velma also suggested she try to get the files on the weapons used,"

"Oh,"

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now I think Christina will need some support,"

"Why?"

"Duncan and Clawdeen are back,"

"ZOINKS!", Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby gulped audibly. "Like, when Duncan finds out about his mom being caught and held prisoner he's gonna, like, totally go BALLISTIC!"

"I know," Thorn agreed.

Just then, a bone-chilling roar echoed throughout the base, followed by a tremor that shook the whole structure! Shaggy ran toward Christina's office so fast, Scooby was having trouble keeping up! He could hear shouting as he skidded around the corner to the hall at the far end of which was the open door to Christina's office.

Uh-oh, he was too late.

"I'M GETTING MY MOM OUTTA THERE IF I HAVE TO BLAST MY WAY THROUGH EVERY HUNTER IN THE PLACE!"

"YOU CAN'T, DUNCAN! NOT YET!", Shaggy heard Christina shout.

If Christina was shouting then he was most definitely too late.

"JUST WATCH ME!"

This. Was. Bad.

Duncan came storming out in full kaiju-mode: spikes, horns, claws, fangs, wings, and tail out and smoke pouring from his mouth just as Shaggy got within twenty feet and skidded to a halt, making Scooby crash into his back. Clawdeen came running out the door to cut him off, her hands on his shoulders, trying to restrain him. He looked down at her, practically snarling.

"Clawdeen, I love you dearly, but get out of my way!"

B-A-D.

"Duncan, please! You have to listen to her!", Clawdeen pleaded, trying to penetrate his rage.

"GIVE ME JUST ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T SMASH MY WAY IN THERE AND BUST MY MOM OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!", she cried tearfully, embracing him with all her strength. He stopped, her words and tears cut straight to his heart, reining in his fury as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I just can't! Being without you for a year, knowing you were locked up and probably being tortured in ways I couldn't bear to imagine, never knowing if I would ever get you back...? It almost BROKE me! If you go off half-cocked, they'll catch you again and I just KNOW that Van Hellscream will have you KILLED this time rather than risk you escaping again!"

"Like, she's probably right about that, Duncan", Shaggy told him, drawing his attention as Christina came out of her office looking flustered and slightly angry.

"Reah", Scooby agreed.

Shaggy came to stand beside Christina as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Clawdeen pulled back from his shoulder to look into his emerald, reptilian eyes; tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I couldn't bear to live without you, Duncan. Especially now with...", she gasped as she stopped herself. Shaggy and Christina were perplexed. Clawdeen Wolf was the Alpha of all Werewolves, and the bravest ghoul either of them had ever met. What could make her fall apart like this? It was then that Shaggy noticed that the she-wolf's scent had changed ever-so-slightly from what it was before they'd left on their mission to see his father, King Belloc.

"Especially now with what, Clawdeen?", the Kaiju Prince asked his love softly, then more urgently, "Please tell me?"

Clawdeen looked lovingly into his eyes. With a small smile and just a hint of joyful sparkle in her amber eyes, she took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Draken and Lupa", she said. The eyes of everyone there widened as it truly dawned on them.

"Whoa...", Christina whispered behind Duncan.

"Like, Zoinks", Shaggy said in surprise. He heard a dull thud beside him as Scooby fainted again.

"Y-y-you're...?", Duncan stammered as his shock finally began to wear off. His mate sniffed joyfully as she nodded. "B-b-but how? Duh, I know HOW, but w-w-when? And how d-do you kn-know...?"

"Boodika sensed it the moment we arrived back", she squealed as she hugged him, referring to Boodika Le Fey, the elder witch who had helped Christina magically cloak the Resistance base. "It happened the night we rescued you. That's what she told me when she pulled me aside before we reported to Christina and that they're twins; a boy and a girl! So, you are NOT taking ANY reckless risks! Do you understand me, you magnificent idiot that I love so much?"

"Yes, Dearest", Duncan chuckled, then kissed her. "We'll celebrate when this is all over."  
Duncan then calmly turned to Christina.

"Ok, Christina. What's the plan and what are we waiting for?"

"Well, first you are going to fix the crater-sized hole that you so graciously left in the floor of my office," Christina said while pointing to said hole in the concrete floor of her office.

"Yes, Ma'am," Duncan replied sheepishly.

"Thank you, now as for your mother, I'm afraid it would be too risky to attempt a rescue especially since she's being held in their headquarters but before you go crazy again I WILL have DJ hack the cameras and, I'll see if one of our undercover agents can keep a close eye on her. Don't worry Duncan, your mother is a strong woman. She'll be okay,"

…...

* * *

That night,

Shaggy laid awake looking over to where Christina was sleeping. He wasn't tired and he was just a little bit lonely but he didn't want to wake Christina who'd had a very long day. Apparently, it would take some time before DJ could actually get to the files since they were encrypted. Shaggy grinned when Christina flipped over revealing a teddy bear hanging loosely between her fingers.

They would win Shaggy knew that. Once they did he and Christina would be free to live a happy life together.

His dream come true.

…...

* * *

 **And, that ends this chapter which was a total blast to write. Special thanks to** DRAGONDAVE45 **for their help and for letting me use another one of their wonderful OC's, Boodika Le Fey. Please review and now, I'm off to write some more. *Slinks into lair and starts watching Batman"**

 **See ya soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I think the chapters from here on out are going to be in third-person view because it's a lot of switching locations and characters. Besides, it's easier to write in third-person.**

… **...**

* * *

Margret was cold, dirty and very hungry but she refused to crack. She refused to give in to Fred and Van Hellscream. She was loyal to the resistance through and through and that wasn't going to change just because they offered her better food in exchange for Intel. No, Margret knew what they did not. She knew that Christina's team had already hacked the system. She knew this because Kenny ad told her so. Recently he had taken on guard duty just to keep an eye on her and the other inmates. He brought her food and water as well as updates from the team and messages from Duncan. So, she remained strong despite the hunters best efforts to break her.

They would win.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the resistance: DJ, Robecca, Frankie, and Ghoulia had tried everything, but can't seem to crack the passcode to Van Hellscream's data. Shaggy and Operetta brought them some lunch just cyborg DJ grunted in frustration, ready to slam his head down on his keyboard. He had NEVER before encountered an encryption that he couldn't hack within minutes or hours at most, and they'd all been at this for a week! Robecca tried to console and encourage her boyfriend, without much success. It was clear that they were all tired and worn out and desperate. Very desperate.

"Ugh! If only we'd been able to find Elle Eedee and bring her in on this!", DJ griped, referring Robecca's newer, electronic robotic counterpart. She was the only other hacker that was as good and powerful as DJ; like him, being able to access most computers just by touching them. However, no one had had any contact with her for over a year. It was as if she'd just disappeared. Operetta looked at the various screens as she and Shaggy set the trays of food on a nearby table. Her eyes widened with a gasp.  
"Ah think she IS in on this, Sugah!", she gasped as she came up behind DJ and Robecca to point at the strange pattern in the passcode window. "Ya see that? That there's a MUSICAL melody! Just a couple cords, but that's what it is alright!"

All four hackers face-palmed themselves for not seeing it sooner themselves. Who would've DREAMED that Van Hellscream would be that clever?!  
"So the encryption is musical!", DJ realized. "Only Elle has ever used that for her systems and networks! We have to enter the correct code AND sounds! Which are also the cipher for all the data!"

"Like, I'll go get Christina and her keyboard!", Shaggy said, running out with Scooby.

Shaggy had discovered Christina's keyboard only a few days earlier when he walked in on her playing. He hadn't even known she could play. Christina had been all-too-happy to tell him about the grand piano her uncle owned. Dracula's castle was cloaked from hunters just as the resistance base was. Shaggy laughed. So, that was why they could never pinpoint exactly where the elusive Count Dracula was hidden.

They returned with Christina, plug in the synthesizer, and Operetta played the cord melody. Upon hearing it, she, Frankie and Ghoulia all gasped in surprise.

What's wrong?", Christina asked. "It's a beautiful melody."

"That's Astranova's key-melody!", Frankie said.

"Didn't she disappear about the same time as Elle?", Operetta asked worriedly.

"Then that means...", Robecca started.

"Van Hellscream has had both of them since almost the beginning of his reign of terror!", DJ growled. "No wonder his computer systems and weapons have been so powerful! He's been using a combination of the most advanced Earth AND Alien tech on the planet!"

"It's worse", Frankie said after a closer look at some of the code as the decryption was running. "If I'm reading this right, Van Hellscream is actually using Elle herself as the core to his entire computer network!"

"That heartless jerk!", Duncan snarled he arrived with Clawdeen.

"But fiendishly brilliant of him", Robecca said, as appalled as the rest of them. "Elle's positronic brain and AI are the most advanced on the planet; aside from me, of course. Technically, I'm only more advanced because I'm truly alive, thanks to the magic and alchemy my dad used in my creation. It was HER knowledge that enabled him and his forces to hit the monster community as a whole so quickly! I shudder to think what might have happened to me, and the rest of you, if he'd been able to do the same to me!"

"Given the familiar codes she used, I think Elle was counting on us eventually gaining access", Frankie said. "It was probably the ONLY way she could call for help!"

"I agree", DJ said confidently.

"Then it's even more imperative that this data gets decrypted", Christina said. "Now that you're in and running the code, how long will it take, guys?"

DJ, Robecca, Frankie, and Ghoulia took a closer look and conferred briefly.  
"Five days", DJ told their leader. "Three, if during our waking hours Robecca and I both give the systems here access to the processing power of our brains."

"Then start helping them think, guys!", Christina grinned. They were so close now!

"Shaggy, Scooby, Duncan, and Clawdeen? Gather everyone else in the dining hall! We can start making plans. Once we have all the information and the incriminating evidence from the computer files, we can move on Van Hellscream, end his reign of terror, and monsterkind will be free to live openly and peacefully with normies again!"

"Yes, Ma'am," the four shouted before rushing off to go do what was asked.

 _Your time is up Van Hellscream!_ Christina thought triumphantly


	22. Chapter 22

Fred was annoyed to say the very least. How had the guards allowed the Kaiju prince to escape? He was locked in a maximum security cell for a reason! Now, reports were coming back to him that the Kaiju were on the move. That was what he had expected and without Duncan, in captivity, they had no possible way to keep the Kaiju king at bay. This was very, very bad. And things were only getting worse based on the new enlightening information that he was currently receiving from another hunter.

"Call Kenny to my office. NOW"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the resistance base. Christina was at it again pacing the floors while her team debuted what to do when they finally got their proof. They had to go about this carefully or they'd all be captured and then everything she worked for would be for nothing.

"Christina, you might want to see this!" Duncan called from the monitors.

"What is it?"

"It's Kenny,"

"What about him?"

"He's in trouble,"

…...

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Captain Jones?"

"Yes, Kenny", Fred said, fighting to control his anger. "We have a visitor from one of our listening posts, and he says he knows you."

"Hey, Trailer-Park", a snide, arrogant, frighteningly familiar voice sneered. Kenny inhaled a sharp breath and his eyes widened as the 'unknown' hunter turned to face him with the same vicious smile Kenny knew all too well from his high school tormentor!

"TROY?!"

"That's right, Loser!", the former bully laughed as he stood and walked over to his favorite high school punching-bag. Kenny reflexively took a step back, only to find himself being restrained by two other hunters. Troy Adams. Of all people to show up, WHY Troy?! "And I told Van Hellscream and Fred here ALL about you and your best bud Duncan!"

"You really are the King of the Dill-Weeds!", Kenny glared defiantly, showing no fear.

"It's GOOD to be the KING!", Troy laughed, then knocked him out with a punch to the face.

…...

* * *

"DUNCAN DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE A CRATER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR AGAIN," Christina yelled upon seeing the rage on Duncan's face.

Clawdeen upon hearing Christina's warning shouts rushed to stop Duncan from having an outburst. Considering Duncan's full Kaiju state at the moment he was plenty angry. Christina waited for Duncan to calm down before she left to check in on the hackers progress. Along the way, she encountered the kids. Winnie and Tannis were at the back of the line laughing with each other. When they spotted Christina they stopped, standing with their hands crossed behind their backs.

"Christina?"

"Yes, girls?"

"Do-do we get to go home soon?"

Christina's heart twisted. The poor children! Most of them had only ever known the underground base as their home. Then there were others like Tannis who had been used in ruthless experiments. Christina couldn't bear to let these children suffer any longer than necessary. Soon, they would be able to play outside and go to school. To see the sky, the sun, the moon, and the stars. They would be happy.

"Soon, girls I promise," Christina assured them wrapping them in a hug.

"CHRISTINA, CHRISTINA COME QUICKLY,"

Christina rushed to the room where the hackers were currently lined up with grins on their faces.

"Like, what is going on in here?" Shaggy questioned as he and Scooby entered in curiosity.

"We've done it," Frankie exclaimed.

"That's great," Christina cried.

"So, now what?" Shaggy asked confusedly.

"Velma,"

"Yes?"

"I need you to flood every single form of social media that exists. Every single one you got it?"

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Frankie, get these files to Lucy she'll have them sent to every news outlet and government agency,"

"Understood,"

"DJ?"

"Yes?"

"I need Robecca and you to set up a broadcast,"

"Won't Van Hellscream be able to trace it?" Shaggy questioned.

"No, we're going to scramble the signal,"

"Oh,"

"Let's get to it,"

…...

* * *

Three weeks later.

The nation was going nuts. Videos, news articles. Every one of them telling the truth. The hunters who were in on the scandal were trying to cover their tracks and .ailing. The government was seizing the headquarters for further investigation. Now, was the time for the all-too-important broadcast. Christina took her place at the head of the conference room table and gave DJ the thumbs up to start recording. Families across the country were shocked as the broadcast overtook the airways. They were surprised.

"I know you don't know me, I know you're probably scared of me but you need to listen to me. You've seen the news by now, you've seen the photos and the videos. Those aren't photoshopped, they aren't fake, they speak the truth. The scars on my face speak the truth, several years ago there was a school called Monster High. It strove to unite us all and it was doing an excellent job. Until one day, Van the scream and his team broke down the doors and invaded our school. He tried to kill my cousin but wounded me instead. They set the school on fire and we scattered. It wasn't very long after this that anti-Monster Act was passed harming us all. It was Van Hellscream who fabricated lies, deceptions, and twisted half-truths to convince the government and the public that we're a threat in order the further his own twisted, bigoted agenda, and he has even imprisoned humans whose only crime was befriending and helping monsters,"

Christina stepped away and allowed the Council to speak. They explained that they have only targeted the illegal prisons, freeing the captives and sparing the humans. Belloc went last saying only:

"And my son, the half-human Heir to the Kaiju Throne, is even now preparing to free his human mother from the dungeons of Van Hellscream."

and with that, the broadcast cut leaving every person in the country speechless. Some were already demanding Van Hellscream's head on a platter for his crimes.

…...

* * *

Two days later.

Van Hellscream was arrested and pending trial. Christina kept her eye on the news that night.

"And now, the government pleads with the monsters to come out of hiding. A bill is currently being passed to reinstate the Monster Rights act. Please come out,"


	23. Chapter 23

"They want us to come out?" Frankie questioned.

"That's what they say but I'm still skeptical," Christina sighed drumming her fingers on the conference table.

"Why?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, you tell me," Christina deadpanned.

"Like, sorry I asked," Shaggy gulped nervously.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sibella said redirecting the conversation.

"I don't know, Bella. I really don't know," Christina admitted, raking her hands through her hair as she spoke.

"May I make a suggestion?" Robecca asked as she and DJ entered the room.

"Shoot,"

"Maybe we should send one out, just one to see their intentions,"

"Good idea but who?"

"Like, send me" Shaggy declared.

"NO, not happening,"

"Christina-"

"Don't Christina me, what if they're lying I might lose you and I couldn't handle that,"

"Christina, like, hear me out first. IF they're lying and the hunters do go after me I'll have the skills to get away,"

"He has a point," Draculaura said.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE SHAGGY,"

"You won't," Clawdeen cried as the door suddenly swung open.

"What?"

"They let us travel without an issue and taking the hunter base was a piece of cake," Duncan explained stepping into the room with Kenny and Margret.

"Tell us about it,"

"I was going to,"

…...

* * *

Duncan and Clawdeen were stealthy as they approached the Hunter HQ. Sure, humans were starting to see the light but they still had to be cautious about the mission they were currently on. Clawdeen had come against EVERYONE'S wishes. Her excuse had been "I'm pregnant, not helpless" and since challenging the Alpha of all Werewolves was a very pointless endeavor they gave up. Christina's instructions for this mission had been crystal clear.

Free the prisoners.

Spare the hunters.

DO NOT KILL.

Level the prison.

Again, spare the hunters.

Velma had provided the two with a detailed map while Christina had given them a list of undercover agents. So, armed with this knowledge the two made their move. Sneaking into the detention level through a secret tunnel that had been built by allies before them. What they saw once they got inside was utterly repulsive. Every kind of monster, every kind of creature that wasn't human and aligned with the hunter cause was restrained, mistreated on the cusp of death. Duncan had come prepared with a remote lock thanks to DJ and Robecca. With the push of a button, the cell doors slid open and that was what caused the alarms to sound. As hunters poured into the room Clawdeen and Duncan stood back to back each armed with tranquilizer guns and kegs of sleeping powder.

"Attack," Fred ordered as he cocked his rifle.

Before he could shoot it was knocked out of his hand by a double agent. The double agents had watched the broadcast along with everyone else and because of this they had discarded their hunter uniforms and now stood proudly in their individual clothing with blue ribbons tied around their arms to show they were part of the Resistance.

"Traitors!" Fred roared as the room descended into absolute chaos.

Ten rounds of darts and all the powder later Clawdeen, Duncan and the rest of the Resistance stood victorious amidst all of the sleeping hunters. Since it was now safe Margret and Kenny crawled out of their cells and rushed to embrace Clawdeen and Duncan.

"Mom, we have important news for you," Duncan said suddenly sound as grave as he possibly could.

"What is it?" Margret asked concern filling her voice.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this but-,"

"What?"

"You're going to be a Grandmother to twins,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy gulped as he stepped out of the underground base. In just a few steps he would be out in the open for the world to see. He turned back to the base entrance where Christina was watching with mild concern. It had taken some coaxing on the team's part but she was willing to let Shaggy go on the condition that she would see him off and await his return.

"It'll be okay, Christina I'llbe back in a few minutes,"

"What if you aren't?"

"Then the human world will bear your wrath,"

"You know me better than that,"

"I know," Shaggy whispered as he pressed a kiss to Christina's forehead "But you won't have to worry,"

"Be safe,"

"I will,"

With those parting words, Shaggy stepped out into the open before breaking into a run and heading for town. When he got there people were shocked. Shaggy raised his hands up to show he meant no harm and was astounded when the surrounding people approached him with compassion rather than far. He was even more surprised to see his sister. When Sugie saw him she nearly knocked him over in a tight hug.

"I missed you,"

"Like, I missed you more,"

"Are-are there more monsters in the forest?" Sugie asked nervously.

"Yes, they sent me to make sure that you all weren't just trying to trick us,"

"We aren't," the crowd chorused.

"Then I'll go get the others-"

"Shaggy, can I come with you?" Sugie pleaded.

"Why not?"

…...

* * *

Christina, true to nature was pacing back and forth beside the entrance when Shaggy returned with Sugie in tow.

"So, it's true then?" she questioned eyeing Sugie warily.

"Like, yeah it is and I brought someone you should meet. Christina this is my sister Sugie,"

Sugie nervously walked toward Christina who seemed imposing. She remembered her from the broadcast days prior. She had spoken with such passion she seemed beyond dedicated to her cause and thus, Sugie was scared that she wouldn't be welcomed. The fourteen-year-old was surprised when Christina bent down to her eye level and offered a smile that seemed to light up the space around them.

"It's good to finally meet you Sugie," Christina said kindly.

"Nice to meet you too,"

"Would you like to help me lead the others out?" Christina offered.

"Could I?"

"Yes,"

…...

* * *

Christina's cheeks hurt from all the smiling she was doing. Shaggy was right. The humans welcomed them when they entered the town. The took the ill and wounded monsters to the hospitals and consulted with the doctors and nurses from the base. The children were welcomed by their peers before getting reunited with long-lost family. The monsters as a whole were given homes in which to live, the humans really had changed. And when they saw Christina at the forefront of the parade into town they saluted her! They welcomed her with applause. It was just a bit overwhelming.

They had done it! They had won and even though a long road of healing was ahead of them it felt oh so good.

"Christina?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes?"

"I have an important question for you,"

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUM. What a surprise! What did you guys think? Please leave a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Yes," Christina replied without hesitation.

Shaggy couldn't help picking Christina up in his excitement and spinning her around and around. Soon, they were alone in a nice little house on the corner of the street. Well, alone meaning they had to shut the curtains to keep all the over-eager reporters out. There wasn't much in the house. A few odd pieces of furniture and necessitates like food and bathroom supplies. Other than that there was nothing. The two could've cared less however and were content just to kick back on the couch. That was until there was a knock at the door.

Shaggy went to answer the door and was happy to see his sister standing on the doorstep, however, she looked troubled. Shaggy quickly ushered her inside in order to get away from the surrounding reporters who were yelling out so many questions and taking so many photos that Shaggy was starting to get a massive headache.

"What's the matter Sugie?" Shaggy asked as he rejoined Christina on the couch.

"It's Fred and Daphne they're-they're demanding to see you. Fred's in prison with the other hunters who helped with the experiments and Daphne is visiting him. They're demanding. Daphne's been blowing up my phone for the last hour wanting to know when the real Shaggy is going to get there,"

"Christina, what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to shift and they're not going to be happy if they see this," Shaggy cried pointing to himself.

Christina stood up and grabbed Shaggy's shaking wrists.

"I think I know where to find the answer but we'd need to travel and besides, I'm not sure you'd want to go,"

"Where would we have to go?"

"My Uncle Dracula's castle,"

"He's the one who-"

"Cursed you,"

Christina kissed him on the forehead.

"We don't have to-"

"How long does it take to get there?" Shaggy cut in.

"A few hours,"

"Sugie, tell Daph that I'll be there sometime tomorrow,"

"Shaggy, are you sure you want to-"

"Yes, Christina,"

"Okay then,"

…...

* * *

Scooby, Christina and, Shaggy all piled into his truck later that day and Christina gave them directions to Dracula's hidden castle. The change in scenery was quite jarring. One minute the forest was lush and sunny and the next it was foggy and barren, void of life.

"We've passed through the barrier," Christina explained.

Then the castle came into view. It sat on a cliff overlooking gator-filled waters. Shaggy parked the truck just outside the gate which opened before them with a large creak. Christina took Shaggy by the hand and led him and Scooby up the narrow path to the front door. Shaggy was silent once they stopped in front of the large oak doors. Christina knocked so delicately that Shaggy wasn't sure she had been heard, however, the sound of someone hurrying to the door told him she had been.

The door was soon opened but by who, Shaggy couldn't see until he looked down.

"Hello, boys long time no see," Christina greeted.

"Delightful to see you again, Christina please come in." Brunch said leading the trio into the castle, "Your uncle is in the dining room" he told them before he and Crunch rushed off to attend their chores.

"Like, which way do we-"

"This way," Christina ordered gently pulling Shaggy up the stairs.

"This isn't the way to the dining room is it?"

"Nope,"

"Like, where are we going then?"

Christina didn't answer. Instead, she led them to a door. The door was plain but it seemed as if something had been stuck there once. There was residue left behind. In the imprint of it Shaggy could just barely make out a C an H and R. Befuddled, he watched as Christina eased open the door and led them inside.

Shaggy froze.

"It's exactly the same," Christina gasped.

This was Christina's room. It seemed untouched, frozen in time. The walls told tales of a teenage Christina long before she had becomes hardened by the harsh realities of the last years. The walls were painted a light pink and there were butterflies all around the room. There was A Hex Girls Poster above a while wooden desk with roses carved into the legs. The bookshelf was framed by posters on each side one depicting Taylor Swift the other Catty Noir.

Turning, Shaggy saw the bed with its lavender covers an abundance of teddy bears framed by a canopy. A comfy looking reading chair was a few steps away with a book propped up in the center as if it was awaiting her return. Shaggy watched as Christina ventured into the closet which was still filled with her clothes. He noted the bright colors and cheerful patterns. The jackets of many colors on the back wall were pushed aside to reveal a wall covered in artwork dating all the way back to Christina's Grimwood days.

Christina led Shaggy out of the closet shutting the door behind Scooby before finally taking them to the dining room. Dracula sat with Vana Pira at the head of the pristine table.

"Christina, I know why you're here and you'll be happy to know that I found the book you need," Dracula said rising from the table.

He rounded the table coming to a stop in front of Christina and presenting her with a leather-bound book. There were butterflies printed on the cover much to Shaggy's confusion. As Christina brushed her hand across it the butterflies sprang to life flying off the cover and around the room as the book fluttered open.

"Are you ready?" Christina asked looking up from the book.

"Like, ready as I'll ever be,"

Christina recited the counter spell to the curse. The magic flowed out of the book through the room wrapping Shaggy in a golden light. He screwed his eyes shut too scared to see what was happening to him. When Christina fell silent and the magic faded away Shaggy was too scared. What if it hadn't worked.

"Shaggy, sweetheart, it's alright you can open your eyes,"

"I'm scared, Christina,"

Christina moved closer. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"On three okay?"

"Okay,"

"One"

"Two,"

"Three,"

Shaggy opened his eyes to see that Scooby had fainted again. He turned to Christina who smiled at him. She produced a mirror from her pocket and passed it to him. He lifted it to his face and was overjoyed to find he looked human again.

"You'll still change during the full moon and when you experience strong emotions mostly anger and you'll be able to shift at will as well," Christina explained

"This is great,"

"I know Shaggy, I know,"

"Ahem," Dracula coughed reminding them he was still there.

"Thank you, Uncle Dracula,"

"Christina is there something you want to tell me?"

"We're engaged,"

Dracula fainted.

…...

* * *

Shaggy was scared. It was clear to everyone who saw him. He was scared. He kept asking himself all these questions and getting himself worked up while Christina kept a cool head and carried on with making breakfast which was something that she hadn't done in a long, long time.

"Shaggy, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing. Isn't that what you tell me?"

Shaggy stopped and sat down at the small round table. After returning the day before Shaggy moved all his stuff into Christina's house since he would prefer to live there instead of the house that didn't feel like a home any longer.

"Like, sorry, Christina I like, can't help it," Shaggy said as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"You need a distraction,"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Duncan and Clawdeen are going to be joining us shortly. They're going to fill me in on how DJ and the others are doing with getting Elle Eedee and, Astranova back,"

"We're here!" Clawdeen called from outside.

"Shaggy, could you get the door please?" Christina said as she fried bacon.

"Sure thing,"

…...

* * *

The four gathered around the table which was laden with enough food to feed an army, it looked like Shaggy and Clawdeen were going to have a fight over the bacon until Christina split it down the middle so they each got half of what was on the platter. Scooby meanwhile, was doing all his best tricks in hopes of snagging some of the bacon for himself. Christina laughed good-naturedly before pointing to the dish that had already been filled with bacon, sausage links, eggs, and pancakes. As they ate Christina inquired about DJ's progress.

"They're trying but Elle is really wired in there and as for Astranova they found her and she's resting comfortably at Bloodgood's house," Duncan informed her.

"Really good do tell me when they get Elle out,"

"We sure will,"

"How'd your parents take the news about your pregnancy, Clawdeen?" Christina questioned.

"They smothered me. Smothered me I tell ya," Clawdeen declared.

"You deserve to be doted on," Duncan replied.

"I'm not helpless,"

"We know,"

…...

* * *

"I can't do this. Like, I can't do this, Christina," Shaggy fretted as they neared the prison.

"Oh, yes you can and you will," Christina declared as they were waved through security.

"What if they don't want anything to do with me?"

"Then that's their problem,"

"Here goes nothing,"

They walked into the prison and were escorted to the visiting rooms where Daphne was waiting for them. When she saw Shaggy she rushed to embrace him but upon seeing Christina she went on the attack. When Fred was brought in he joined her in the attack while Christina took it all in stride.

"Guys, stop this," Shaggy ordered.

"No, this, this monster dared to say you were a werewolf. She held you hostage and forced you to-"

"I SAID ENOUGH" Shaggy roared and transformed just like Christina said he would.

What would happen now?

…...

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please do tell me what you think will happen next?** **Leave a review and tell me what you think. See you next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

Daphne and, Fred looked ready to faint or, explode, Shaggy couldn't decide which would be worse as Fred stumbled back into the hard metal chair that had been provided. While Fred put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples to ward off an incoming headache Daphne stood frozen in place so pale she could rival Christina. Christina didn't say a thing as she sat down opposite Fred with Shaggy joining her at the table.

"This-this isn't happening," Fred mumbled as he lifted his head.

"Like, it is, Fred,"

Fred now looked tired, aged beyond his years. His blue eyes that were so full of fire mere moments earlier now looked tired and hazy.

Daphne finally sat down across from Shaggy with the same tired hazy look in her eye.

"Who is she, Shaggy?"

"Like, this is Christina. My fiancee,"

"Hey, wait a minute, you're the resistance leader," Daphne cried looking at Christina.

"That's right,"

"So, you're here to mock us?"

"Like, no way guys," Shaggy declared.

"We're here to show you the truth," Christina said as she dropped a stack of papers on the table.

As Fred and Daphne looked over all of the evidence their eyes grew wide and their jaws hit the table. Van Hellscream had lied about everything? Absolutely EVERYTHING. He had murdered and maimed. Tortured innocents for no reason. Fred felt deeply ashamed. How could he have not noticed? How did he let these things go on right under his nose? How could he? Fred pushed the papers away with regret and shame written clearly on his face.

"Shaggy, can-can you ever forgive me? Forgive us?" he asked as he took Daphne's hand.

"Like, I already have,"

"I hope you can also find it in your heart to forgive us, Christina," Daphne said sorrowfully.

"I forgive you, it's Van Hellscream who is to blame,"

Just then the door opened and in stepped a security guard.

"Ms. Dracula, I have some important news,"

"What is it?"

"The Government has decided to turn the case over to the Monster Council,"

Apparently, Van Hellscream had just been given the same news because a very agitated screech was heard throughout the building.

…...

* * *

The courthouse was packed. Monsters and humans of all kinds came to witness this historic event. Van Hellscream, the once revered and respected public figure was nothing more than a fraud. Shaggy arrived with Christina, Velma and, Scooby in tow. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were soon seated in the courtroom but Christina was in a separate room watching the trial on a TV. There was a reason for that but even Shaggy didn't know why.

"Christina?"

Christina turned from the TV to see Tannis limp into the room.

"Hello, Tannis what's wrong?" Christina asked upon seeing the downcast look on the young mummy's face.

"My Daddy is gone,"

Oh, the poor girl. Christina scooped Tannis into her arms and held her close. The young one cried into Christina's shoulder.

"Tannis, sweetie, would you feel better if you sat with one of my friends? You remember Miss Cleo don't you?"

"Mm"

"Come on let's go find her, okay?"

"Okay,"

Christina carried Tannis down the hall in search of Cleo. The halls were empty and silent. The only sound to be heard was Christina's soft footfalls. When she turned the corner she was surprised to find not only Cleo but her father and her sister.

Christina set Tannis down and bowed her head in respect.

"Ramses,"

"Hello, Christina, who's this?" Ramses inquired looking down at Tannis who'd hidden behind Christina's leg.

"This is Tannis. I was on my way to find Cleo. Tannis would like to sit with her during the trail,"

"M-may I?" Tannis stammered.

"Yes, of course," Cleo said taking the young mummy by the hand.

Nefera and Cleo left with Tannis but Ramses remained behind.

"The young one limps," he observed quietly.

"Yes, she was a victim,"

"She's close with Cleo,"

"Cleo stayed with her when she had nightmares,"

"Where are her parents?"

"Dead,"

"I see,"

Ramses followed after his daughters leaving Christina confused. Why had he asked all of those questions? Christina didn't have time to ponder this as the trial was due t start at any moment so, Christina rushed back to her little room to watch this unfold.

…...

* * *

Van Hellscream and his minions were brought in by armed guards and forced to take their seats. Van Hellscream being the arrogant, self-centered person he was refused council which surprised no one. After the council was seated the trial started.

"Van Hellscream you and your accomplices are charged with fraud, theft, arson-"

The charges went on and on and on.

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty,"

"Very well"

The prosecution began their questioning. They brought up all the faked emails and calls that stated the monsters were planning several attacks. They pointed out how the hunters stormed Monster High and attacked the student body with no justification.

"How do you explain this?"

"My organization and I did what was required to wake up the government to the threat you monsters pose to mankind! To convince them to finally take the stand against you abominations they should have long ago!"

The trial carried on. Shaggy and Christina both were on the edge of their seats, it got so bad on Christina's end that they had to retrieve Shaggy from the courtroom.

"The prosecution calls Margret Rosenblatt to the stand,"

"Ms. Rosenblatt, can you please tell the court how you came to work for Van Hellscream?"

"I went to work as a secretary,"

"Was that your real job?"

"No, I was an undercover agent for the Resistance,"

"What did you learn?"

"Although Van Hellscream promised no harm to the monsters he ordered terrible experiments to be performed on them,"

"Do you see any victims here today?"

Margret proceeded to point out a werewolf with a missing arm, a vampire rendered blind and Tannis.

"Would you please come here, Tannis?" Margret asked kindly.

"Objection!", Van Hellscream barked, startling Tannis.

" **OVERRULED,"** Ramses yelled.

Everyone watched as Tannis limped her way to where Margret was.

"Tannis why do you limp?" The prosecutor questioned.

"Him," Tannis pointed to Van Hellscream, "He ordered big men to take me to the white room. He stood behind a window and told mean men to hurt me,"

"LIES"

"Watch yourself Van Hellscream," Belloc warned through the window.

Witness after witness was called to the stand they each told stories of the horrors they had seen. Finally, Dracula and Vana Pira took the stand. Van Hellscream paled when the prosecutor asked about Radu and his wife

"The last time we saw my brother and Alissa they left their daughter in our care before being killed by a hunter,"

 _'The Vampire and dark-fairy had a child before I killed them?_ Van Hellscream wondered.

"Is their daughter here?"

"I am,"

The entire courtroom turned to watch as Christina entered the room. Her wings glittered leaving a trail of dark sparkles behind her. Van Hellscream felt sick especially when he saw the scars on her face. not only had he FAILED to prevent the birth of a magical vampire, but that child had grown to become the leader of the monster Resistance that had brought down everything he'd worked for his entire life!

"Ms. Dracula has something to say to Van Hellscream," the prosecutor announced.

"Go ahead, Christina," Clawdeen nodded.

Christina turned to her parents killer with a fire in her eyes that made him shake.

"You killed my parents because you thought they were threats. You aimed to prevent my very existence. You fabricated lies and twisted the truth in order to kill off monsters altogether because you see us all as threats despite the peace. Well, I stand before you today as the person who was raised on her parents' beliefs who looked danger in the eye and faced it head-on. For countless years I've worked and now, now, you shall finally get the justice you deserve. Because deep down you are nothing but a coward who fears differences. Yet, here I stand. A living example of what you tried to prevent. Whatever fate the council bestows upon you and your followers will be well deserved,"

Christina folded her hands and walked away with her head held high until.

"There's just one thing you're missing," Van Hellscream called out.

"What?"

"No one will ever love you-you're kind starts and ends with you. You are nothing but a freak,"

"You're wrong Van Hellscream, I happen to be engaged to one of you're former hunters,"

…...

* * *

 **Man, am I happy I finally wrapped up this chapter. This was one tough thing to write but I think it ended pretty well. Next chapter we'll see the sentencing and the overall wrap-up (Hopefully) For now, Please leave me a nice long review for me**


	26. Chapter 26 FINAL CHAPTER

"You were like, amazing, Christina," Shaggy reassured Christina as she returned to her little room.

"Shaggy, you need to listen to me,"

"What's wrong?"

"Van Hellscream is going to call you to the stand. When he does he's going to ask a bunch of yes or no questions and twist your answers. He's going to push your buttons on purpose and he wants you to transform on the stand-"

"What do I do?"

"Stay calm don't let him rile you,"

"I'll try,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the courtroom.

"The prosecution calls Elle Eedee to the stand,"

The newly-freed Elle happily made her way to the stand. After being the core of Van Hellscream's work for years she was all-too-happy to be able to do what she wanted for a change which meant getting to DJ along with Holt at all the recent celebrations. It also meant helping put Van Hellscream behind bars for good.

"Elle, it is my understanding that you aided Van Hellscream in his plot, is that true?"

"Yes,"

"Was it intentional?"

"No, ma'am,"

"Would you mind telling the court what happened?"

"I was abducted from my home in Boo York, deactivated for a while and when I came to scientists were wiring me to Van Hellscream's main-frame,"

"I see. Nothing further,"

It was time for Van Hellscream to question Elle something she had wished she was more prepared for.

"Miss Eedee, is it true you are capable of making your own choices despite being a robot?"

"Yes,"

"So, you can object to something right?"

"Yes,"

"Then why didn't you object to being part of the computer system? You admit you were wired in but isn't true you could've gotten out if you so desired?"

"No, I couldn't have gotten out. Despite being able to think for myself I am still as you pointed out a robot which means I can be deactivated or taken apart. Your team removed crucial parts of my inner workings so that I wasn't able to speak or move and re-wired me so that, against my will would do whatever they ordered me to,"

"Nothing further,"

…...

* * *

"Christina, you like, need to calm down," Shaggy commented.

For the past several minutes Christina had been wringing her hands, tapping her feet and tugging at her hair which was all signs she was stressed and full of nervous energy. Shaggy understood why but he also knew it would do no good for her to be so worked up. Shaggy grabbed her wrists and gently squeezed them.

"Listen to me. You are going to be fine. He's going to jail no matter what happens,"

"I'd rather he'd be reduced to ashes but that would prove his point,"

"Exactly, so, you need to stay calm,"

"I'm trying,"

"I know,"

"Like, Duncan's about to take the stand,"

"I see that,"

…...

* * *

Duncan gave his testimony about his imprisonment and the subsequent torture he endured. The very gruesome details made a certain Alpha want to rip Van Hellscream to shreds but that would do no good nor, was she allowed to leave her place with the council however, Duncan was brought over to join her at her request since she was so worked up. Together they watched as Van Hellscream's followers told their testimony's of all the monster attacks that had happened recently. Clawdeen couldn't help smirking when the prosecution brought up that there was no loss of human life or any lethal tactics used.

"The Defense calls Mystery Incorporated to the stand,"

Now, there was a name the gang hadn't heard in years. The gang filed in sheepishly. They seemed to clash, Fred in his prison jumpsuit, Daphne in her purple dress, Velma in her floral skirt having decided to forgo her normal orange attire in favor of something different and Shaggy in his neatly pressed clothes.

Shaggy would stay calm. He had to stay calm for Christina's sake.

He could do this.

The gang braced themselves as Van Hellscream began his line of questioning.

"Did you all join my organization after the passing of the Anti-Monster Bill because you believed in the cause? "

"Yes," said Fred.

"Yes," Daphne nodded.

"Yes," Velma agreed solemnly.

"No," Shaggy declared.

"Mr. Rogers, you were one of the most productive employees are you sure you aren't just saying that for your Fiancees benefit?"

"Yes,"

"Then why did you join?"

"My family. The day the bill was passed my mother and father seemed so happy and relieved that I wouldn't get hurt and they wanted me to join. They insisted. I did it solely to make them proud of me,"

Did you believe monsters are a threat to mankind?", Van Hellscream questioned.

"Yes," they all agreed.

"Mr. Rogers you seem to be contradicting yourself, why is that?"

"I faced zombies, were-cats, witches and one scary computer virus intent on hurting humans prior to the passing of the bill,"

"Nothing further,"

"Miss Dinkley, Mr. Rogers, it is my understanding that you left Van Hellscream's organization?"

"Yes, we did,"

"Why is that?"

"I was like, unhappy with my work,"

"As was I,"

"Mr, Rogers isn't there something you're forgetting?" Van Hellscream questioned.

"Huh?"

"You were cursed by Count Dracula were you not?"

"Yes, yes I was,"

"See you monsters are a threat! I bet the freak of nature wherever she is is already plotting-"

"ENOUGH," someone cried.

The entire courtroom gasped as Christina flew in and landed directly in front of Shaggy.

"Majesties, if you would allow me to do so I wish to show you something that might be important to this case,"

"Go ahead, Christina,"

Christina turned to Shaggy.

"Shaggy, they need to see what happened but to do that I need to show them your memories,"

"Go ahead, I trust you,"

"Very well,"

Christina lifted her wand and started to say the spell,

" _Nunc terga manus. Ostendunt veritatem. transgressus iter nostrum fatum mihi intercessit. Ostende nobis dies mutatis._ _"_

A warm glow filled the courtroom as they all watched that fateful day unfold.

…...

* * *

Shaggy was not having a good day. Fred was breathing down his neck slowly demanding more and mpre of him which caused Shaggy to work longer and longer shifts. Shaggy was irritated and tired and he really just wanted to go home and-

Shaggy stopped mid-thought as a flash of movement caught his eye. This could be his big break. He quickly leaped from the van and followed the monster who was trying so hard not to be seen. He studied his target. A female and judging by his readings a vampire. He knew how to subdue a vampire. Ever so slowly he lifted the chain of garlic from his pack. Sure enough, the monster in front of him started to get choked up the closer he got. Just as he was about to apprehend her she scaled a nearby building to get away. Ha, she wouldn't get away that easily. Dropping the garlic, Shaggy quickly followed behind her.

"Freeze," he ordered once he reached the roof.

"Please, I don't want to fight," she pleaded lifting the hood of her jacket to reveal a scarred face and tired brown eyes.

"Sure,"

Soon, they were locked in combat. However, the vampire continued to plead with him to stop and hear her out but Shaggy was so determined to win that he failed to notice how dangerously close he was getting to the roofs' edge until he fell. He was surely a goner until the very same vampire swooped down and grabbed him she set him back on the roof before taking off suspended by a pair of glittering wings that had been hidden by her jacket which now laid discarded on the roof beside his feet. Shaggy watched until his target was nothing more than a spot in the distance. He picked up the jacket she had left behind and returned to his van confused as to why he stood there like an imbecile and let her get away.

…...

* * *

The glow faded away as everything in the courtroom returned to normal.

"Like, ever since that day I was no longer satisfied with my line of work. How could I like, fight something that saved my life? If it weren't for Christina I'd be dead. True, I was like, cursed but Dracula was remorseful and even found the counter-spell to return me to normal. I speak for all of my friends when I say we are ashamed of getting involved with Van Hellscream we were all fed lies and twisted truths to keep us there. But I truly believe that we can all, like, redeem ourselves for that mistake, Majesties, by returning to what we do best: solve mysteries."

The council conferred with each other briefly.

"We, the Monster Council of Royals declare that Mystery Inc is hereby pardoned of any crimes," Clawdeen announced shortly before court was adjourned so that they could debate sentencing.

"I believe it would be best if we reduced them to ashes,"

"And make them heroes to their cause? No way,"

"Well, what shall we do then?"

"I don't know,"

…...

In the end, it was decided to exile Van Hellscream and his most loyal followers to another world where they would be deprived of technology and forced to live as transits. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the last of the hunters stepped through the portal.

"Christina, may I speak with you for a moment?" Ramses asked catching Christina and Shaggy before they left.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been thinking about this all day and well, due to what we've all been through and the fact that Tannis has no one to care for her not to mention, my daughters love for her I was considering adopting her?"

Christina was surprised but given the ordeal, they had all been through she understood where Ramses was coming from.

"I don't see a problem with it but maybe you should ask Tannis,"

"Yes, of course,"

…...

Tannis was adopted by Ramses much to Cleo's utter delight. Shaggy was able to reconcile with his parents who thankfully accepted Christina and most importantly of all the war on Monster-kind had ended. Monster High was soon rebuilt and opened its doors to both humans and monsters. Even though there was a long, long road of healing ahead everyone was at peace sure nothing like this could ever happen again.

THE END.

…...

* * *

 **IT'S FINISHED. IT'S DONE. OH, THANK GOODNESS, I thought I would never be done with this story. It was such a challenge to write and if it weren't for the help and support of** **DRAGONDAVE45** **this story would have been deleted a long, long long, time ago. So, let's all applaud him he's very deserving of it. I also highly recommend checking out his work which as I've said before id far better than my own. Anyway, please be kind and leave me a nice review and tell me what AU story you'd like to see next.**

 **Oh and the spell Christina used translates to:**

 **Turn back the hands of time. Show us the truth. show me the day our paths crossed and fate intervened. Show us all the day things changed.**


End file.
